Something around every corner
by Always Dean's Girl
Summary: Walkers are always hungry, but not as hungry as she is, she has the bloodlust just as much as they do, to sink her teeth into the flesh of any human survivers she meets. But when she comes across the small group from Atlanta she doesn't want to...Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's this is a story I came up with while watching The Walking dead but then I watched the vampire diaries and was like hmmm...I wonder what it would be like if Vampires walked around before the Zombie Apolcalypse happened? So I'm gonna try and write one to see how it goes, I saw that someone else had done it: WickedlyMinx, I hope you don't think I'm copying you, sorry if you think I stole your idea but I'm doing a complete opposite story, just the whole vampire thin is the same, sorry again:) but you gave me the guts to actually post it cause I wasn't going to because I thought people might not read it, so thanks for te courage :) Thanks I give you my forever dying grattitude Love.**

**And to whoever reads it, I hope you enjoy.**

**Full Summary: Walkers are always hungry, but not as hungry as is, she has the bloodlust just as much as they do, to sink her teeth into the flesh of any human survivers she meets. But when she comes across the small group from Atlanta she doesn't want to...instead she wants to help them, what will happen when they get caught in the mix of Vampires and Walkers and what will they think when they find out what ? And what if the she falls for none other than Daryl Dixon? Daryl/OC set in season 1 just before they go to the CDC.**

**I know not another Daryl/OC but I couldn't help myself and as for my other story "Aint no easy way out" I will try and get that updated as soon as possible if you read it.**

**And my character is like the ones from The vampire diaires, the compulsion, the red eyes, the speed, the strength but the sun doesn't hurt her, due to the silver ring she wears. I hope you like it.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter One: Hunger and bloodlust.

It wasn't much for the girl to comprehend the situation people were dying, coming back, reanimating into something else, what she knew them to be was Zombies, but she'd heard other survivers call them Walkers, suppose it was a better word than "ZOMBIE"

It was like that of a horror movie, but her life was a horror movie, her eternity was forever to be a horror movie but these...walking dead creatures would never be as bad as her. They didn't know what they were doing, the people they once were, were gone but she knew exactly what she was doing and in some ways she enjoyed it.

The bloodlust, for her was an eternal game and she would forever hold it against herself if she killed an innocent person, she tortuered herself every minuteof every day when she did it, but right now in this world was what she had to do to survive. If she didn't, she would desiccate into nothing, she would be no more and she did not want that. She was faster than the dead, she was hungrier than them if that were even possible.

She had wondered this world for one hundred and fifty years exactly, alone, and now here she was in the middle of the Georgia woods, looking for something to eat. She could hear the murmers of people talking and she went towards it and stopped a few hundred yards away from them, just two people. A woman and a man arguing, the blonde man stepped forward with a knife and the woman was begging him not too, she didn't want to die apparently she wasn't ready, but in a world like this it would come faster than she hoped.

She watched paitently and waited for the right moment to attack, her fangs retrackting, her eyes going a deep dark reddy purple colour and when he went to go for the woman's heart she ran at him, and he was in her clutches within seconds, her fangs ripped the skin open and she drank the blood from him, the dark haired woman watching in complete shock and horror.

When she'd drank from him he dropped to the floor and she looked at the woman a few feet away. "I'm so sorry" She said shaking her head "But he was going to kill you"

"I-I-" The woman stuttered "You...what..." She couldn't really ask the girl what she was because she was confused and traumatised. The girl moved forward and stood in front of her.

"Don't be afraid" She said in a murmer.

"I'm not afraid" The woman said, but her tears sparkled in the sunlight.

"You know that I'm sorry for having to do this" She said simply.

"I know you're sorry for having to do this" The woman said.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry for this"

The woman blinked back tears and the girl bit into her neck, draining the blood from her. She let out a groan when the woman fell to the ground, dead and she stared at the body, and then heard groaning.

She turned her head to see a walker approch the bodies, and she watched it as it tore into the man she'd killed. At least he didn't have to feel anything, he was dead anyway. But as she began to walk away she heard a grunt and she turned her head to see the woman she'd just killed move. How was that even possible?

She walked back over to the woman who's eyes had glazed over and her skin was turning a grey colour. The girl watched and then moved back, she hadn't been bitten, what the fuck was going on? Maybe she had been bitte- Oh shit. That meant she'd drank her blood...eww gross, not that it would effect her much anyway but still.

She turned and let the two walkers get on with what they were eating and she began to run, it felt good to have a drink, even if it did make her guilty afterwords, but at the same time, the people she killed were better off dead, better being in a happy place than walking around and having to kill the people they've come to know.

She could hear it again, but it was more than two voices, and people were crying. She frowned and moved forward, stopping behind a tree and she watched as people lowered others into holes. They were burying loved ones as far as she could tell. But what caught her off guard was the man, standing not too far from everyone else, a cut off plaid shirt on. He watched them all, a frown upon his face.

She hadn't planned on coming near anymore survivors yet but here she was, staring at a whole group of them, they were mourning. She just...couldn't make herself do anything, she'd probably be killed before she got anywhere near one of them. She let out a laugh because she knew fine well she would have them all killed before they blinked, but everyone must've heard hr laugh and she hid, managing to get a few more feet away. Mentally slapping herself, why would you laugh in a situation like that?

She decided to listen to what they were saying, to see if they had seen her.

"What was that?" A deep, southern accent asked.

"No idea, is someone watching is?" Another asked.

"Let's get out of here" A woman's voice said "We've lost enough, we can't afford to lose anymore"

She moved back to see them all standing, huddled together and she frowned, she'd watched the ones she loved die, so many years ago aswell. The man with the hat on and what looked to be a police officer uniform looked around, his eyes darting from place to place.

"Do you think there's someone out there?" The brown curly haired man next to him asked.

"I'm not sure Shane, but I am sure I just heard someone laugh" He said "Maybe other survivors"

"Well why would they be laughin'?" The blonde woman asked, the girl could see the tears glistening on her face. "What's so funny about buryin people?"

She grimaced, knowing what the blonde meant, she hadn't meant to make them feel she was laughing at them, she wasn't, she'd been laughing at how stupid her thoughts were.

"Calm down Andrea" The man known as Shane said.

"Well it's not funny, so if whoever it wants to laugh they can come laugh in our faces" The blonde spat.

She knew the woman had obviously lost someone and she watched as she turned on her heel and walked down a steep hill. But what she noticed was that the man in the plaid shirt was looking right at her, her eyes widened and she moved back.

"There's someone there" He said, his southern drawl more so noticeble than any of the ones who had spoken. Redneck.

"What?" The other man asked.

"I'm sure I just saw someone"

"Probably a walker" Shane said.

She prayed to god they didn't find her, not while she was in the state she was in, her mouth was surrounded by blood, so was her clothes and her shoes. She had to get herself cleane d up before they even laid eyes on her...infact hold on, why was she caring again? She could rip them limb from limb before they would even think about shooting her not that a gun could do much good.

She peeked back around the tree to see that they were leaving anyway, much to her happiness. But something was drawing her in, she had to follow them, talk to them, if even only for a minute. So she slowly listened for the cars and then listened to them drive and she smiled running so fast that the wind was barely even noticble on her face.

She stopped, when near more trees and she could see the redneck, who got out his blue truck. Then followed by the others, and she watched them closely as they set fire to the rest of the bodies, probably walkers or zombies, whatever people called them. She had managed to stay hidden for now and rubbed at her face, making sure the blood from it was gone.

Then she could hear, the man in the police uniform was talking, to someone, probably the man named Shane. She watched them pass by her, maybe ten feet away and they didn't notice her until stupidly she moved, snapping a tree trunk underneath her foot. They turned, instantly seeing her. She put her hands up in defense, but knew that the gun wouldn't make any impacton her anyway, sure it would hurt because she'd been feeding less but it wouldn't kill her.

"Walker?" Shane demanded.

"Uh, do I look like a walker?" She asked making a face.

"Obviously not" He replied making a face right back at her.

"Who are you?" the other asked.

"My Name's Charlotte, I swear I won't hurt you" She said "I'm defelnsless, I Don't even have any weapons"

"How can you be walking around out in the woods without any weapons with the walkers moving around?" Shane asked.

"I'm alot faster than I look" She smirked at her comment as the two men moved towards her, obviously seeing the blood stains on her shirt.

"You get bit?" Shane asked eyeing her.

"Nope? Just killed a walker not to long ago"

"You said you didn't have a weapon" Shane said.

"I'll rephrase that then" She smirked "I DID have a weapon, but I lost it after killing a walker and then I ran"

Shane and the other man looked at each other and then turned back to her.

"I can help" She said with a nod.

"Listen here" Shane said "I have a gun and we don't need help"

She smiled "I can see that, I'm just offering you don't want my help I wont give you it" She said with a shrug.

"And why would we need your help?" Shane asked smugly.

"Because I know what to do if someone gets hurt, I'm fast and with these walkers, well they're developing as far as I know becoming smarter if that makes sense, I've been around a long time to know" She said simply.

"You look no older than fourteen" Shane smirked.

"I'm 23" She said folding her arms.

"that's a long time to you?"

"Mm-hmm" she said simply her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Where are you from?" The other asked.

"You ask alot of questions" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if you're offering help we need to know" he said "I'm Rick"

"Like I said" She smirke "Charlotte"

"So where are you from?"

"I'm from Colorado" She said folding her arms.

"Colorado?" Shane asked "That's gotta be-"

"It's exactly 1211 miles from here" She said.

"What are you doing in the backwoods of Georgia" Rick asked.

"I like to travel, keep myself busy" She said "I was just visiting"

"Ha" Shane snorted. "Certainly be keepin yourself busy with no weapon"

She smirked at the man's sense of humor, she'd realy enjoy ripping him to bits but knew she couldn't. She had the sudden urge to help the people that were moruning and surrounded by death, if it were upto her she'd turn them right there and then, but it wasn't an option, she'd never ever been given the option she was turned because she was seriously ill, but her thoughts escaped her and she was brought back to the two men in front of her.

"Listen, you don't need to give me anything" She said nodding "I don't need anything, I just want you to let me help"

"Why?" Rick asked.

"I like to help people...it makes feel warm inside" She said sarcastically and whe he gave a funny look she rolled her eyes "I don't know...you just look like you need help, all the back up you can find, an I happen to be a very good fighter"

"Oh really?" Shane asked.

"She's got a point" Rick said looking at Shane "We do need all the help we can get"

"She's just another mouth to feed" Shane moaned.

"No I am not" She said folding her arms, human food was disgusting, "I can find my own, I won't bother you at all, just help"

"How you gonna find your own grub?" Shane asked.

"Because I can hunt"

"We have a hunter" Rick said "Mayeb she could help him out "

"Yeah, cause Daryl Dixon is gonna let a girl help him" Shane snorted again.

"I happen to have eyes for hunting, so he wont have much of a choice in the matter if you let me"

"I like your style" Shane smirked "Someone needs to put Dixon in his place"

She looked to Rick "Ok, ok" He said "You can help"

"Thank you" She said with a smile.

"We better get back to the group" Rick said and she followed wiping her mouth again.

She could hear the heartbeats of the people who were standing when they arrived back at the small subdeued camp.

"Who's that?" An older man asked.

"Her name's Charlotte" Shane said and sauntered away, leaving Rick to introduce her. She stared at everyone, facsinated by them. Humanity was never something Charlotte had shut off, even with the part screaming at her to do so, she enjoyed feeling like a human but when she needed to kill somone to survive, she'd do it.

"We found Charlotte in the woods, she's defensless, doesn't have any weapons" Rick muttered to the group all looked to her with frowns.

"How have you survived?" The blonde, Andrea asked staring at her.

"Running" She said with a shrug.

"Just running?" The brown haired woman asked, who was standing in front of a young boy, probably about the age of twelve.

"mm-hmm" She nodded.

"What about food?" She asked.

"I get it now and then" She said simply, uncomfertable because she could hear the heartbeats and could smell them all, and they were...mouth watering if she was honest to herself but she could contain herself, she didn't need it right now anyway.

"Why don't you have any weapons?" The old man asked.

"Lost it" She answered easily "Killed a walker, had to run because there was two more coming at me"

"How did you get away from them?"

_These people ask too many damn questions. _She huffed to herself.

"I ran" She shrugged "Like any scared person would"

"You don't seem so scared" The grey haird woman said.

"I'm not that scared anymore, I've been fending off those zom- um walkers with tree branches" She said riasing an eyebrow "Which is why I offered to help you people out, can't live in fear"

"There's too many people to feed" The brown haired woman said.

"I don't want your food" Charlotte said eyeing her. But if the woman crossed her she wouldnt' hesitate on sinking her fangs into her neck. "I can get my own" That wasn't a lie, she had to have blood, they had to have meat, so it would work out fine for her and even though animal blood was disgusting, she'd make it work, and bring back food for these people.

"You hunt?" A southern voice asked.

She turned her gaze to the man with the plaid shirt, who was obviously Daryl.

"Yup" She said popping the P. "Hunting my whole life" Well the hundred and fourty years of it.

"Hmmm" He mumbled.

He was moruning too, but as far as she could tell it wasn't due to a death. She stared at him before fixating her eyes back on Rick. "She's welcome to stay as long as nothing happens" He said and she nodded. "Lori, will you please lend her-"

"I can give her some clothes" Andrea said and Charlotte looked over at her. "Come with me"

She followed her curtly, brushing by the redneck, who was watching her curiously. Andrea handed her some clothes.

"Thank you" Charlotte said with a small smile.

"It's not a problem" Andrea mumbled.

"You lost somone?" Charlotte asked and Andrea's eyes fixated on her.

she sighed "My sister, she died last night"

"I'm sorry for your loss, my brother died too" She said. But it was meany years ago.

"Sorry to hear that" Andrea said.

"It's fine, it gets better" she said with a nod "even if you think it won't, it will, just takes time"

She sauntered away from her to a small place and quickly got changed, it felt good to be out of the dirty clothes and she launched them and headed back to the group. The little girl who had been standing with the grey haired woman banged into her.

"Sorry!" The girl said.

The little girl's heart was going crazy and she gave a soft smile.

"It's okay sweetheart" she said "I'm Charlotte"

"Sophia"

"It's nice to meet you Sophia" She said.

"You too" She smiled at her and then went past her.

She stopped before going anywhere near the rest of them, who were whispering.

_"Are you sure Rick?" The woman, Lori demanded. _

_"Yes I'm sure Lori" He whispered back "We can't send her back out there, she doesn't have a weapon" _

_"Well that's her own fault" Lori snapped "Give her one" _

_"Lori, that's not fair, she's still basically a kid" Rick defended her "With nobody else but herself, no weapon, no nothing, I know what it's like to be alone in this situation, she'll be good for the group, she'll help" _

_"she's just another mouth to feed" Lori snapped "And she seems...odd" _

_"Wouldn't you be odd if you were on your own?" Rick asked. _

Charlotte moved forward and leaned against the RV, watching the scene in front of her, folding her arms and crossed a leg over the other. There was five of them standing but only Rick and Lori were arguing.

"Hey, you want me to leave i will" She said simply and they all turned in shock to see her standing.

"it's not that-" Rick began.

"It is that" Lori nodded.

Charlotte stared her out and smirked "Don't worry Lori is it? I'm not gonna eat you" She tried not to laugh at her own humor "And I'm not a threat if that's what you're worried about, I don't need your food, I don't need your water, I'm capeable of getting my own"

"Then why do you need to be here?" She asked glaring at her.

"Lori" Rick hissed.

"Shes got a point" Charlotte nodded "Because it's good to know that people have your back, it's better than being alone and ending up dead, wouldn't you feel that way? "

Lori stared at her, her glare softened and she frowned. "I suppose"

"I'm not a threat, if I was you'd be dead" Charlotte nodded "And besides, I ca bring back good food"

"Why would you do hat if you don't want out food?" The old man asked.

"Cause I'm a nice person" She shrugged.

"I think it would be good if she stayed" Rick said nodding "She'll help us"

"You're awfully confident" Shane said appearing. "We don't know her"

"If you want to know, just ask"

"Tell us then" Shane said with a smile.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Anything tell us anything"

"Ok" She said "I'm Charlotte, I'm 23 I'm from Denvar, Colorado, My parents were murdered when I was young, probably about the age your boy is, " She said to Lori "My brother and I were brought up by our Uncle and then he died from influenza, when I turned eighteen, my brother was killed in the army about three months, been alone ever since, so I travelled to keep my mind off it, then the whole outbreak happened and then ba-boom...I meet you people"

They all stared at her, well she definitely didn't hold anything back, Rick frowned the girl had been through quite alot at such a young age.

"You've been through a lot" Rick said sympathetically.

She shrugged "It was long time ago"

"It was what? five years ago" Shane said making a face.

"That's a long time when you're alone" She said soberly, her face hard.

He stared back at her, wishing he hadn't opened his mouth.

"Sorry for your loss" Lori said.

She shrugged again "Not something I think about, bigger fish...or bigger dead walking corpses"

"Right" Lori nodded. She had a sudden urge to comfor the girl, but by the looks of it, she didnt' want to be comforted, just to know she had people back her up when she needed it.

"So you guy's cool? or are you still thinking I'm going to eat you?"

"We're cool" Rick said nodded, he moved forward slightly.

Charlotte listened to his heartbeat, which was going rather rythematically for someone in this situation.

"We leave in the morning" he said.

"To go where?" She asked riaisng an eyebrow.

"The CDC" He said.

"Center of disease control?" She asked folding her arms.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"ok" She said with a nod in respone.

"So you better get some rest"

"I'm fine, thanks for the offer" She said "But I don't sleep"

"Don't or won't?" Shane asked.

"Won't" She said her eyes hard and distant again.

"Why?" The grey haired woman asked "You look like you need it"

Charlotte frowned "It's better if I'm awake"

"You get nightmares or something?" Shane asked with a small smirk.

"I watched my mother and father be murdere din cold blood when I was a twelve year old. Yes I have nightmares"

Shane's smirk vanished and he stared open mouthed at her "You watched-"

"Yeah" She nodded "So I'm sorry if I don't like to see it replay in my head over and over again"

He put his head down and nodded slightly, everyone else stared at her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make it anymore awkward, just thought I'd let you know, I won't hold anything back, if you wanna know just ask" She said and she turned, moving away from them.

She sat on the grass behind the RV, and stared in front of her, she repeatedly apologized to those she'd killed over the last month, but this was it, she'd redeem herself but helping these people. They had lost so much, and even thought thye distrusted her, she'd get them to trust her by helping them.

Even if it exposed her, which she couldn't let happen, she had to keep it a secret, but if it came to it and she had to? She would, if it meant helping them.

This was for redemption...

* * *

**(Again, I'd like to say to WickedlyMinx for helping me with the courage to update this, so for that I'm giving you credit since you had your story up first, and I hope you don't get mad with me, anyway I hope you all enjoy it and R&R and let me know if you do) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites: Emma (Guest) The Salvatore Winchester, acidRain14, and Aoi Nami-Chan.**

**I'm glad you like my story so far, it's weird huh? A vampire helping humans in the Zombie apocalypse...oh well :) Anyway, here's chapter two and I hope you keep enjoying.**

**Chapter 2: Wildfire**

Charlotte was watching the sun rise, something she hadn't really done for so long. She remembered when she first attained her ring, and the necklace she kept in the bag, in 1907, she'd stalked the shadows for fourty three years before coming across the special necklace and the ring, she prefered the ring because then nobody had a living chance of ripping it off. Her thoughts went to her dear brother, Jonathan. How he'd given up his life to save hers, the idiot she cursed inside her head. She had lied to the group when she'd said he'd died in the army, he hadn't. He was due to be shipped off to fight in the Civil War, right before her twenty fourth birthday but Charlotte had turned ill and was dying. Poor Jonathan, he didn't want to leave her to die on her own, he wanted to be there.

But he had found another way to cure her, a man had told him he could help but it cost Jonathan his life. Charlotte shook her head at the thought and stared at the sun, al she had to do was take off the ring and that would be it...she'd be gone, but she couldn't, her brother would'nt have died for nothing, she wanted to redeem herself before getting any sense of death, something she did not fear, but other's did.

Charlotte sighed, hearing a car door shut, Rick. He didn't see her sitting on the hill as he walked up it and he stared ahead of him, like a man on a mission, she smirked at her sense of humour, of course he was on a mission, his people were going to be eaten if he weren't.

"Hello Officer" She said still staring at the sun.

He jumped, his heart beginning to thump, but eventually it calmed down when he saw it was her.

"Charlotte, I did'nt see you there" He said.

"Sorry" She said "I didn't mean to scare you"

He smiled and shook his head "Have you bee up here all night?" He asked.

"Yes" she nodded finally looking up at him. "I miss watching the sun come up, it was something my brother and I used to do together"

"You could've been hurt" he said suddenly concerned.

"I'm prefectly fine" She answered "I didn't want to disturb anyone, so I came up here"

"Well you didn't need to sit up here" He nodded " A walker could've-"

"I have good hearing Rick, you don't need to worry about me, just you and your group, I'm not here for anyone to worry about me"

"As far as I'm concerened you are apart of the group" He said solemnly.

She stared at him, and the more she stared the more he reminded her of Jonathan.

"You're a sweet man Rick, I thank you for welcoming me in, but I'm here to help, but I assure you I can take care of myself but I appriciate the guesture"

"I assure you, the group will warm up to you eventually, I trust you"

"I thank you for that, it means alot, but that doesn't mean you should worry" She said.

"I would worry anyway" He said cracking a smile "I worry about everything"

"Because you're a good, kind hearted man, even within this hell hole of a world" She said.

He gave a nod "Thank you" He said "Excuse me for a minute"

He stalked further up the hill and Charlotte listened in to hsi conversation, he was warning someone about Atlanta, about how it was filled with Walkers. She sighed, he was too good of a man to be in this world, he deserved everything.

* * *

Rick had told Charlotte that she'd be riding with Daryl, in his truck, she wanted to run in front of them, to run faster than their vehicles because she was faster. She wanted to let the her black hair blow in the wind, something she loved doing, she wanted to feel the air against her face but that wouldn't happen.

She watched as they said goodbye to the family who weren't going with them, The Moarels or something? She watched with raised eyebrows as the small family departed and everyone stood in silence for a moment. Then Rick spoke up.

"Okay, everyone we all know where we're headed" Rick said "So let's get moving"

She moved over to the blue truck slowly and stood, waiting for Daryl to put everything in place and then he looked over at her.

"You just goin' stand there?" He asked.

She smirked and opened the car door, and got in sitting in the passanger side and stare dahead of her. Shane's car left first, then Rick's, then the RV then Daryl and whoever else was behind them. The two sat in silence for ten minutes.

"Why are you helpin' us again?" He asked glancing at her and then back at the road.

She shrugged "I don't know" She said "I've been myself for near enough my entire life, I guess it's good to have people round about me"

"That's why ye'r helpin?" He asked.

"No, not really" She said. "Because I want to"

"Don' see why, this group is messed up"

"Everybody's messed up" She said "You just need to look close enough to see it "

"Right" He grumbled and stared out the window "How long you been' huntin?"

"Near enough my whole life" She said "Uncle liked to hunt"

"Who's ye'r uncle"

"You won't know him" She smirked "He's dead"

"Oh" He didn't know quite what to say to that.

"What about you?" She asked "How long have you been hunting?"

"Whole life" He shrugged.

"Right"

"Yer not like the other women in the camp" He said.

"What?"

"Ye'r not too pushy"

"It's not my style, people have their secrets and some like to keep it to themselves" She said cracking a small smile.

"Women are nosy" He smirked.

"Not all of the, I know how to keep my mouth shut, so do others, but in this world? I suppose you could say they think they have the right to be nosy"

"How did you end up in the backwoods of Georgia?" He asked.

"You're more like a woman" She said folding her arms.

He looked over at her quickly and smirked "Just curious"

"I was visiting a friend" She lied "Never got there"

"Awh"

"Yep" She said popping the P "What about you? How did you meet the group?"

He shrugged slightly "My bru'r and me we were...we were just travellin' and met 'em "

"Right" She nodded.

Just then the RV stopped and Charlotte listened. The man Jim, who she knew had been bitten, wasn't going to make it. She wished she could save him and the two got out the car.

"Goin on?" Daryl demanded as the two approched the RV..

That's when the woman, Jaquie came out of the RV and panted slightly "It's Jim!" She cried "I don't think he'll last much longer"

Charlotte sighed and looked around, she couldn't smell any walkers, or hear them. Rick sighed and went into the RV, Shane and T-Dog left to go see if they could get some things for the RV.

Charlotte moved back to the blue truck and leaned against it, she felt the sudden hunger in her stomach and it burned right up her throat. She looked around, and wondered if anyone would notice if she disappeared for a minute to find something? Everyone was too busy standing around the Rv to notice.

So she slinked into the woods next to their cars and she caught a bird, she didn't know how she'd managed it, but she'd caught it anyway, She listened but nobody said anything about her and she quickly moved back out, nobody had noticed. She smirked, the hunger somewhat subsided as Rick came out of the RV with a shake of his head.

T-Dog and Shane had come back and helped carry Jim upto a lone tree and sat him down as he groaned and grunted. Charlotte stood further back, she didn't know the man so their was no point in weeping about it, although she did find the scene in front of her sad. Everyone said their goodbyes, Shane had even offered Jim a gun but he wouldn't take it. He just wanted to be with his family, Charlotte knew the feeling.

Everyone passed by her and moved back down to the cars and the trucks, She saw Daryl raise his crossbow slightly but he just gave a nod and turned, giving her a quick stare before walking past her. Jim had his eyes shut but he said something that only Charlotte caught.

"Help them..." He mumbled.

Charlotte stared at him, turned and walked back down the hill just after Daryl the two got back in the truck.

"You wanted to shoot him didn't you?" She asked gazing over at him.

"Well he's in pain ain't he?" Daryl said shrugging and started the truck up.

"You've got a point, would've done the same" Charlotte nodded.

"Really?"

"Well what would you want?" She asked "Be in pain or be at peace?"

He gave a nod, understanding what she was talking about.

* * *

The two sat in silence, but as they got closer to the CDC, Charlotte's nose began to burn, she could smell the dead, the rotting flesh was right there and it was horrid, it would make any human want to puke. She shuddered internally as the thought crossed her mind. Finally she could see it, the big white building and the cars stopped.

She got out the truck and looked around, and stared at all the dead bodies, poor sons of bitches she thought to herself. Everyone began moving but she stood for a minute, making sure, she listened but heard nothing but the heartbeats of the people in front of her.

She frowned and walked forward, not to far behind Daryl.

"There's no one here" T-Dog said.

Charlotte listened, and heard an extra heartbeat, yes there was, there was someone there. But then she could hear it, the shuffling and she turned and saw them moving, she knew that they would move straight past her and go for everyone else. She moved upwards towards Daryl.

"Guy's" She said.

They were arguing, making more commotion and it began to piss Charlotte off "WALKERS!" She screamed.

Everyone stopped and turned and Daryl, straight away pierced one of the walker's heads, Charlotte knew she could kill everyone one of the walkers without even blinking but she couldn't. She heard the whimper of the children and moved towards Rick, who Shane was pushing.

"I know you're in there!" Rick cried "Please help us! We're desparte!"

Charlotte noticed the camera move but she could hear erratic hearbeats but one stood out and she looked to Rick who was still pleading for help.

"RICK PLEASE!" Shane begged trying to push his friend away from the door.

"You're killing us!" Rick screamed at the camera.

"There's no one there!"

"Yes there is" Charlotte said "The camera moved"

"That doesn't mean anything! Let's just go!" Shane cried.

Rick however was not for going anywhere, he kept screaming at the camera until Shane finally managed to fling him round and away from the doors. Charlotte didn't move and she stared at the camera.

"Let us in" She said and suddenly she wished she could use her compulsion "Please, there's children, little kids"

"Charlotte" Rick called.

She took a step back and went to turn but she heard the doors creak and it opened, revealing a light. Charlotte smirked and everyone stopped in their tracks. The bright light blinding them.

She looked up at the camera "Thank you"

She'd done it, she'd gotten the doors open but there was unsettling feeling in her stomach that she didn't know how to deal with but whatever it was, it would come out into the open eventually, like it always did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gosh guy's thank you so so much for your reviews, I'm so glad you're enoying my story, it's still weird to me that people are enjoying it, but uh guess you've surprised me. A big thank you too: Aoi Nami-Chan, Gabby871 and Guest (Tell me your name next time you review!)**

**There's also a picture up on my profile of what she looks like (JOJO LEVESQUE-Yeah she's a few years younger but Shane said she looked like a fourteen year old lol...anyways, my Polyvore link is there too if you want to look, but that's up to you) **

**Here's chapter three and yeah, it will definitely be weird when she gets her blood taken but don't worry nobody will find out yet...I can't wait to do the next chapter because we all know Sophia runs for it, so Charlotte's fast and strong let's hope she saves Sophia and then there's little Carl, who gets shot too wonder if she'll save him...well I already know but you don't lol.**

**Chapter 3: TS-19**

Charlotte stood as everyone scurried past her, she didn't need to worry about the Walker's getting her, she'd be able to just stay out here. She turned back, seeing some walker's head towards her and she tilted her head slightly but somebody grabbed her arm yanking her through the doors, she turned her head to see Shane, why had he grabbed her? He didn't like her as far as she knew.

They all stood, Shane let go of her arm softly, it didn't bother her much but that's when she heard it, another heartbeat and footsteps. There a man popped out, holding a gun and he stared at them almost in disbelief for a second before speaking up.

"Why are you here?" He demanded "And what do you want?!"

"A chance" Rick said with a short nod.

"That's asking an awful lot these days" Jenner replied staring at all of them and began talking, Charlotte tuned out not really paying attention until he mentioned blood.

"What about blood?" she asked.

"Were you not listening?" Shane asked an amused look on his face.

"Um..."

"We've to take a blood test" Rick said giving her a small smile.

She forced a smile, oh great. Her luck why didn't she stay out there with the Walker's? Least then she wouldn't be exposing herself and probably being killed.

"Let's get you settled" The man said, his name was Jenner.

They all followed him down a corridor, Charlotte stalked behind everyone a deep scowl on her face, she really didn't know if she could do this...

"Are we underground?" Carol asked.

"You claustraphobic?" Jenner asked.

"A little" Carol nodded.

"Try not to think about it" He said as they walked, Charlotte took a few shakey breaths as they entered the room and people began getting their blood taken, she could smell it, how mouth watering it smelled. She had to contain herself before her eyes changed and then Rick nudged her forward. "You look nervous" Jenner said. "Not a fan of needles huh?"

She shrugged in response walking past Daryl and Shane, who had already had theirs done.

"You afraid of a needle?" Shane's voice mocked.

She threw him a death glare before sitting down and put her arm out, the needle didn't bother her, what he found in her blood however did. He slowly put the needle in, she faked a wince, the metal was cold and her jaw locked when the smell became too intense, she could feel her fangs retract and she shut her eyes, squeezing them closed and took deep breaths trying to contain herself.

"All done"

Charlotte didn't particularly want to open her eyes, incase she'd vamped out but she did and he was staring at her arm and she looked down, there wasn't a wound and she pulled her sleeve down quickly and stood. He watched her walk as she turned folding her arms and his eyes narrowed slightly.

She stared back at him, she could hear everyone's heartbeats thump loudly which made her wince slightly, she wasn't scared if Jenner knew, but if the others knew? She wouldn't really have a chance. He stood and moved shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Jenner had taken them all into a room with a table, and everybody sat around it, Jenner at the top. He'd put food out for everyone and watched Charlotte carefully, like he knew something. She went to put a piece of whatever the food was into her mouth but a strange but fimilar smell stopped her, she tilted her head and sniffed slightly. Sage. He did know, how fantastic, this wouldn't hurt her but it would make her throat burn, she glanced at him and he watched her plate carefully as the other's spoke.

She bit into it and chewed slowly, the taste was disgusting and as soon as she swallowed it, her throat began to burn but it only lasted a few minutes. She smirked at the scowel upon his face and then turned her attention to Carl, who was being held wine by Dale.

"There you go young lad" He said to him with a smile.

Everyone went silent as Carl took a drink of it, she could hear the noise he made in the back of his throat and she smiled, remembering the first time she'd tried it, she prefered whiskey, it subsided her thirst. He made a "Ewwww" and a face then said "That's nasty!"

Everyone burst into laughter, something that Charlotte hadn't heard in so long, she smiled wider again.

"Taste the sourpop bud" Shane mumbled with a smirk.

"Now you Glenn!" Daryl said from the right side of Charlotte as he stood, holding the bottle and he moved, pouring more into Glenn's cup.

"WHat?" Gelnn asked confused.

"Keep drinkin' Li'l man I wan'a see how red ye'r face can get" Daryl laughed.

Charlotte looked over at Glenn who shook his head slightly, taking a drink. Her attention then went to Rick, who had stood up.

"Looks like we haven't properly thanked our host" he said.

"He's more than just our host" T-Dog said, he slurred slightly and Charlotte smirked. She loved watching people get absoultly pissed.

"Booya!" Daryl shouted out and then T-dog said it too, and everybody gave cheers. Charlotte just gave a clap, she didn't like Jenner, and it was because of the sage in the dinner made her want to snap his neck.

"So" Shane interupped "When you gonna tell us what the hell happened here Doc? All the other doctors, s'posed to be figuring out what happened...where are they?"

"We're celebrating Shane" Rick said "We don't need to do this right now"

"This was your move" Shane said to him.

Charlotte could see the jealousy and the anger in his eyes, and she looked to Rick and back at Shane, who's eyes landed on Lori and Charlotte instantly clicked onto what was going on. She pursed her lips slightly, their friendship wasn't going to end well.

"Finding all the answers" Shane said. "Instead...we find him, one man"

Charlotte stared at him, and wondered if hr compulsion would work from across the table. She shrugged the thought away and looked around the table, eveyrone had gone quiet at Shane's sudden "Outburst"

"Well" Jenner began "When things got bad most just left to be with their families, and when things got worse, and the milatery was over-run most just faulted"

Charlotte shifted in her seat.

"Every last one of them?" Shane asked.

"No, many couldn't face just walking out the door, so they "Opted out" Jenner said a hint of sadness in his voice "Their was a rash of suicides, that was a bad time"

"You didn't leave?" Andrea asked "Why?"

"I just kept working...hoping I could do some good" He said.

"Dude you are such a buzzkill man" Glenn moaned slightly, who just gave a half assed shrug back, not caring that he'd ruined everyone's night.

"I think I should show you too you're rooms" Jenner said with a nod, changing the conversation.

They all followed him down the corridor, looking around.

"Most of the system powered down, so you'll have to make do here" he said "Couches are comfertable, and there is a staionary down there that the kids might enjoy, just don't plug in the game consols or anything that will plug out the power and same goes if you're showering, go easy on the hot water"

He stalked off and Glenn looked back at everyone, a huge grin appearing o his face "Hot water?"

"That's what the man said" T-Dog said another smile on his face.

Everybody chose where they would be sleeping, Charlotte wouldn't sleep anyway, so she sat on the couch, she was in the same room as Daryl who was still wrecked. He was taking a shower, he'd offered her it first and but she'd told him just to go. She sat staring at the wall, listening to Daryl hum.

She couldn't help but giggle at the sound, it was very unlike him as far as she could tell he had the whole "Hard ass redneck exterior" and yet there he was humming away to himself in the shower. She looked around the room, it would be nice here for a while, but eventually she'd have to leave, as far as the group was concerned they were safe without her in the same place as them, she'd get hungry, and then end up starving and having to tap someone's vein just to get a feed.

That was when the shower went off and out he walked, a towel raped around himself and she shook her head.

"There's the shower" He slurred.

"There's the couch" She said standing "You need to go to sleep"

"I don' need to do nothin'" He grumbled staring at her.

"Hmm" She hummed "Yeah, I think you should go to sleep"

"Hmmmm" He hummed in a mock like tone "I don' think I should"

She sauntered past him, her hips swaying seductivly and she stopped at the door, she smirked. "Well we'll see"

She closed the door and got in sighing slightly, shaking her head and taking her clothes off. She got in the shower and let the hot water run over her. It felt nice, the hot water and she shivered. Suddenly realising that she would need a chat with Jenner, because, as far as she knew he knew about her, what she was.

She got out the shower and dried herself off, and put new clothes on, the ones Andrea had given her to keep, she didn't know why but she'd just told her to take them, at least they wouldn't be wasted, they would be useful.

She went back out to see Daryl had actually managed to dress himself, well the lower half of him and he was now passed out on the couch. Charlotte smirked and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

She didn't want to sleep yet, so she waited until she knew everyone was asleep and moved out of the room and quietly made her way to Jenner.

She folded her arms and stood in the doorway, and he turned to look at her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

He sighed "I didn't know really if you were, but you just cleared it up for me" he nodded.

"You know I could kill you right?" She asked.

"Yes, of course" He said "I still don't understand how I have a vampire standing in front of me"

"Me neither, how did you know about Sage?"

"Well it's a common myth" He nodded.  
"really? Sage? I didn't think anyone knew about it"

He shrugged "Well I wasn't sure it had worked"

"It burned my throat for the whole of two minutes" She said "It's not that bad a reaction to it, still hurts "

"So why are you running around with them?"

"not that it's any of your buisness but, I wanted to help them"

"You sure you don't-"

"No" She said glaring "I don't, if I did I would've already and I haven't"

"Right" He nodded curtely.

"You can't tell them" She said shaking her head" They can't know "

He stared at her "Why would I do that?"

"If you wanna keep breathing air, I suggest you keep it to yourself"

"I'm not scared of you" he said shaking his head.

"I know and I'm not gonna hurt you" She said but she was then in front of him and he stared at her, his pupils dilated "You won't remember this, you wont' remember anything I just told you"

He copied her words and she smiled "Have you found anything with the blood yet?"

"Not yet" he said.

"How long have you been working on this?"

"Since before you people got here, I'm working on your blood right now" He said nodding. "but since the outbreak happend"

"Hmm" She hummed "I'll leave you to it"

He nodded "You should know that what I find, might not be any help"

She stared at him "That's ok with me I don't really want to know"

She made him forget that she'd even been in the room and she went back into the room she was sharing with Daryl who was now spread out on the couch, snoring lightly. She smiled and sat on the floor, against the wall.

She shut her eyes, why did she even want to sleep again? She then heard a commotion and it sounded like Lori, her eyes opened and she moved from the room and listened. It was Shane, he was trying to tell her that she loved him.

Charlotte smirked and walked in, folding her arms and the two looked over at her.

"Lori, do you mind if we have a chat?" She said with a smile.

"Of course" she said and she moved past Shane with a sigh that only Charlotte caught. She stared at Shane as Lori left the room, he stared at her wide eyed, but a look that she couldn't quite read. She noticed the scratch marks on his neck, and she rolled her eyes and walked out the room behind Lori. Typicall guy that wanted what wasn't his.

"Why do you want to talk?" Lori asked.

"I don't" Charlotte replied "I thought you would want out of there"

Charlotte stared ahead of her "yes, thank you" Lori sighed.

"It's not a problem" She said "Good night Lori"

Lori stopped walking as Charlotte moved "Charlotte?" She asked.

Charlotte stopped and turned to her "Yeah?"

"Thanks, again and I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"What I said to you yesterday, about sending you-"

"Don't worry about it, you were thinking of your son" Charlotte nodded "I get that, I'd do the same"

"Thank you" Lori said

"It's no problem, you need help ust ask" She turned and went into the room, quietly shutting the door and sitting on the floor again, this time when she shut her eyes it wasn't as easy to open them.

* * *

Charlotte woke up on the floor after being nudged slightly. She sat up and blinked, looking up seeing Daryl, who was frowning.

"Time is it?" She asked standing up quickly and brushing herself off.

"Not sure" he grumbled moving over to the bags and he pulled out a shirt and threw it on and then turned back to her "You let me sleep on the couch..."

"So?" She shrugged folding her arms.

"Ye'r weird" He huffed.

"WHy are you complaining?" She asked confused "I let you get a good sleep"

"Yeah, but that ain' the point"

"Then what is?"

He seemed flustered for a minute, "You should'a taken the couch"

"Quit moaning, I didn't need the couch, the floor was fine" She said and went to leave the room.

She heard a mumbled "Bitch"

She turned "I heard that...dick" And with that she turned, leaving the room.

She went into the canteen and sat down, people already there.

"How are you feelin?" Rick asked as she sat next to Glenn.

"Um..." She shrugged "Ok, you don't look to good Rick, hangover?"

"You could say that" He grumbled.

Glenn face planted the table and groaned "Don't ever, ever, ever, let me drink again"

Shane walked in and sat next to Charlotte and mumbled a "Hey"

"You have it as bad as I do?" Rick asked with a smile.

"Worse" Shane mumbled rubbing his face.

He moved slightly and the people sitting caught sight of the scratched.

"What the hell happened to you?" T-dog asked "You're neck?"

Shane made a face "Must've done it in my sleep" He mumbled.

"Never saw you do that before" Rick said, confused.

"Me either" Shane said "Not like me at all"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, and looked down at the table.

That was when Jenner walked in "Morning" he said.

"Doctor I don't mean to start with questions early in the morning-" Dale began.

"But you will anyway?"

Daryl walked into the room and sat down for a minute.

"We didn't come here for the eggs" Andrea said.

Charlotte stared at her, she'd heard her being sick the night before and was concerned about her.

"Well when you're all done you can follow me" He said.

* * *

Everybody was standing in some sort of lab room and they stood near a large screen on the wall.

"Vi can you play back TS-19?" he said.

"Playing back TS-19" The computer said. "very few people get a chance to see this, very few people"

"Is that brain?" Carl, the little boy asked.

"An exrtrodinary one" jenner replied "Not that it matters in the end, take us in Vi"

The screen showed the brain flashing different strange looking lights.

"What are those light's?" Shane asked.

"It's a person's life, expriences, memories it's everything" Jenner said "Somewhere in those ripples of life...is you, it's what makes you unique and human"

"You don't make sense? Ever?" Daryl asked.

Charlotte glanced at him before looking back over to Jenner.

"Electric impulses that carry the messages, they do whatever the person thinks, says, and does, from the moment of birth to the moment of death" Jenner said.

"Death? That's what this is? A vidgil of?" Rick asked.

"Yes" jenner said "Well the play back of the vidgil"

"This person died?" Andrea askd "Who?"

"Test subject nineteen" Jenner said "Someone who was bitten and infected,, and volunteered to have us record the process, VI scan forward to the first event"

"Scanning to fist event"

The lights that were sorting of flashing stopped flashing and it quickly spread black.

"What is that?" Glenn asked.

"It invades the brain, like meningitus" Jenner said "The hediro glans hemorage, the barin goes into shutdown and then the major organs, then death, everything you ever were or ever will be...gone"

Charlotte bit her lip.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked.

"Yes" carol replied quietly.

Charlotte heard Andrea's sharp intake of breath.

"She lost somebody two day's ago" Lori said "Her sister"

"I lost somebody too, I know how devestating it can be" Jenner said. "Scan the second event"

"Scanning second event"

"The resurrection happens wildly, we had reports of it happening in three minutes, the longest case we heard of was eight hours"

Charlotte stared intensly at the screen.

"In the case of this paitent it was two hours, one minute and seven seconds" Jenner said.

A faint pink glow started in the middle of the brain.

"it restarts the brain?" Lori asked.

"No just the brain stem" jenner said "basically gets them up and moving"

"But they're not alive?" Rick asked.

"You tell me" Jenner said.

"It's nothing like before" Charlotte said "Most of the brain...it's dark not like it was before"

"Dark, lifeless, dead" He said and He stared over at her "The human part doesn't come back, the YOU part just a shell driven by mindless instincts"

A blue light ripped through the skull of test subject nineteen.

"What was that?" Carol asked.

"He shot is paitent in the head" Charlotte said "Didn't you?"

"VI power down the main screen and the main station"

"Powering down main screen and main station"

"You have no idea what it is do you?" Charlotte asked.

He stared at her "Do you?"

"I'm not a scientist" She said. "You are"

"It could be microbel" He said.

"Or the wrath of god" jacquie said.

"there's that" Jenner agreed.

"Somebody must know something" Andrea said.

"There may be some...people like me" he said "I don't know"

"You don't know? How can you not know?" Rick asked.

"Everything went down" He said "The comminications, everything. I've been in the dark for almost a month"

"So it's not just here?" Andrea asked "There's nothing left? Anywhere?"

There was a deathly silence and everyone looked around. Charlotte kept her focus on Jenner.

"Man I'ma get shit faced drunk again" Daryl said interuppting the silence and rubbing his eyes.

"Hate to ask more questions Jenner" Dale said "But the clock...it's counting down"

Charlotte gazed up at it and her eyes widned.

"What happened when it reaches zero?" Dale asked.

"The basement generators they uh, run out of fuel"

"You're a liar" Charlotte said looking back at him "You're a bare faced liar, what else happens?!"

"And then?" Rick asked.

"VI what happens when the power runs out?" Charlotte asked folding her arms.

"When the power runs out, decontamination will occur" The voice said.

"Decontamination?!" Charlotte spat.

"What the hell does it mean? Decontmination?" Darl demanded.

Jenner ignored him but Charlotte knew.

"Decontamination is the removal of containments" Charlotte said as Jenner left the room.

"What?" Shane asked.

"It gets rid of dangerous substances" She said.

"How do you know this?" Dale asked.

"I went to college" She said folding her arms. "I took chemistry"

Shane, Rick, Glenn and T-dog ran out the room behind Jenner.

* * *

This wasn't ending very well, Jenner had locked them in, wouldn't let them out people were trying to break down the doors, others were crying and hugging each other and Charlotte...well Charlotte was trying very hard to not rip Jenner's head right off his shoulder's. She was keepig herself calm and breathing normally.

Rick was trying to convince Jenner to let them go but he was having none of it, Charlotte sighed deeply before moving past Rick and looking into Jenner's eyes.

"Please, please just let us go" She said she made it sound as if she were begging "The children don't deserve to die, they deserve a fighting chance, even if it might not last, they all do, so open the doors and let us go please"

Jenner gulped slightly and then moved, Charlotte had to hide her smirk. The doors then opened and everyone gaped at her, wondering how she'd done it. How she'd managed to get him to open the doors for them.

"LETS GO!" Shane roared.

Everyone left, all except Dale, Andrea and Jacquie and of course Jenner. Who had grabbed Rick.

_"It's in our blood" He said to Rick "We are all carriers" _

Charlotte sighed and grabbed Rick's arm, "Come on Rick"

They ran and were the at the big window and it wouldn't shatter, she even tried punching it, which only cracked it slightly.

"You punching it isn't gonna break it, might break your hand" Shane scoffed.

"Shhhh!" She snapped fiercly.

"Rick I have something that might help" Carol said "When you first got to camp and I wahsed your clothes I found this in your pants"

She handed him a grenade and he smiled and pulled it "Get down!" he shouted.

Everybody moved to take cover and Rick let out a "Oh shit, oh shit" And he dropped it running too just as it exploded shattering the window. But the smell of rotting flesh soon filled Charlotte's nose.

"Walker's"

"thirty seconds" A voice said.

"RUN! GO GO!" Rick's voice shouted.

Everybody ran, Daryl took a walker's head off clean off it's shoulder's. Charlotte would've done something but she couldn't have.

They got into the vehicls just as the place exploded. Daryl managed to cover Charlotte as the heat radiated from the explosion and after the two stared out the window.

"Dear god" She said rubbing her forhead.

"Ye'r tellin' me" Daryl huffed and started the truck.

Everybody drove off, Charlotte was just glad that everybody was ok but then she remembered what Jenner had told Rick, everybody was infected, could she be infected too? It wasn't possible, but if every survivor was infected and she'd drank their blood then there was a possible chance she was too, but she was dead so she didn't see it as likely.

"Think this truck is gonna run out of gas soon" Daryl murmered to himself.

"Could always use the bike" Charlotte said with a smirk.

Daryl looked over at her "S'pose" He nodded.

Charlotte smirked again "Though I'd definitely be riding it with you"

He let out a scoff and Charlotte looked out the window at the vehicles infront, she just hoped Rick was coping ok with what he'd just been told...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your review GatorGirl99 and thanks to those who followed my story, It's not that much of a crossover it's jsut something I thought about doing but I guess you could say she's the same type of Vampire as Damon and Stefan Salvatore but, em whatever you want to thin, you think it :) **

**There's a drastic little surprise for Charlotte in this chapter and it's not what you think. **

**Here's Chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: What lies ahead part one**

They were headed to Fort Benning, something Shane had wanted to do from the start instead of the CDC, he was smug about it and everyone agreed that's where they would go. Daryl's truck did eventually run out of gas and Charlotte and refused to ride with anyone else. So he'd huffed about it but let her sit on the back anyway, which reminded her of her own motor cycle. She had a grip around his waist as she looked around at the passing scenery.

The two of them had volunteered to go in front of everyone because the motor cycle could move faster. The wind blew her recently washed black hair back and she smiled, it had been so long since she'd done this and the fact that were was someone else on the bike made her feel even more happy.

She'd heard Rick talk through the walkie-talkie to the unknown person on the other end that there was definitely nothing there anymore and for the man and his son to stay away from the city. She needed to talk to Rick about what Jenner had told him, tell him that she knew.

Charlotte saw up front that there was hundreds of abandoned cars and she frowned at the sight.

"How are we gonna get through that with the RV?" She whispered to Daryl.

"No idea" He grumbled.

Daryl drove round some cars before turning and coming back and stopping in front of the RV, which had just stopped, smoke coming from the engine. Charlotte rolled her eyes and got off the bike when Daryl stopped it and moved forward.

"It's the radiator hose" She said moving past them. They stared at her.

"How do you-"Dale began.

"Because I know what it sounds like" She said and moved behind the RV. She looked around trying to see because there was a sudden smell of rotten flesh.

"What are you doin'?" A voice asked.

She turned slightly seeing Andrea "Observing" She mumbled looking away again.

"For?"

"Just observing the scenery"

"Right" Andrea scoffed.

Charlotte turned again "I'm glad you decided to leave the CDC"

"What? Why?"

"Because you were one of the only one's who spoke to me the other day when I first got here" She said with a smile "And I wouldn't have gotten to thank you"

"You're welcome" Andrea said with a small smile.

Andrea moved away from her, and Charlotte stood herself again but moved back and walked past the ones who were looking through cars, the smell was becoming more intense so she stopped moving and froze, tuning out everyone else's murmuring and heartbeats and she listened. She could hear the shuffles of feet and she opened her eyes.

"Charlotte? You alright?" Lori asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, me? I'm fine" She smiled.

"You sure?" She asked "You look a little pale"

Charlotte groaned internally "Yeah Lori thanks I'm fine"

She moved from where she was and headed to the RV again where Dale was climbing up.

"Where are you going'?" A voice asked.

She turned to see Rick and Dale was looking down at her.

"Just a stroll, might be things down there too"

"Why don't you just stay with the group?"

"I'll be fine, I told you not to worry-"  
"Rick?" Dale asked.

Rick and Charlotte both looked up at Dale who nodded, Charlotte didn't need to be able to see it, she could smell it which was why she wanted to go see where about it was but by the wounds of it, it was close and Rick aimed his gun.

"No….Rick don't shoot"

"Why?" Dale asked.

"There's more" Charlotte said.

"Oh…Christ" Rick muttered and moved away from Charlotte, Dale told Charlotte to move but she was transfixed on the moving walker who was walking straight towards her. She suddenly shifted and moved, under a car across on the left from Carl and across from Sophia on the right.

She looked past Carl to see Lori and Caro, Lori's hand over Carol's mouth to keep her quiet. She sighed and listened to everyone' heartbeats. They were all thumping loud and wildly which made her groan internally. But then the smell of fresh blood passed her nose as she watched the Walker's feet shuffle by the car she was under.

She held her breath and looked over to Sophia who was about to move but she glanced over at Charlotte. "Don't move" Charlotte mouthed to her. But the little girl obviously thought she said move because that's exactly what she did. Charlotte's eyes widned as she saw a walker transcending on the little girl.

"So of a bitch" She muttered and rolled out from underneath the car when the little girl let out a scream and moved fully from under the car. She heard her name being hissed but Charlotte jamp on top of the truck she had been hiding under and moved to the other side of it, the walker looked at her and it growled. She hissed back at it and jamp over the fence, following Sophia's smell.

She managed to catch up to the girl and grabbed a hold of her "Shhhh it's me don't scream just keep quiet" She said. She could hear footsteps behind her and she stopped in her tracks, the little girl in her arms and she saw the Walker, who was coming at them.

But someone grabbed her arm and she turned her head to see Rick, "come on…move" he said and the three of them began to run, Charlotte wasn't scared but the little girl in her arm was absolutely petrified.

"Stay here" He said and ushered them under a creek.

"Rick-" Charlotte began but he cut her off.

"Stay here and if I don't come back run to the highway, keep the sun on your left shoulder" He said and Charlotte gave a huffy nod as he took the attention of the walker. Charlotte waited for five minutes.

"Ok, Sophia come on" She said and picked the little girl up again and she ran at human pace, which annoyed her to no end. She put the little girl down and began to walk. "Are you ok?"

The little girl nodded weakly "it's gonna be fine" Charlotte reassured her "I'll get you back to your mom"

She walked until she smelled it and she leaned down to Sophia "See that tree over there, can you climb it if I boost you up?"

"I… think so"

"Good come on" Charlotte lifted her up and put her on the tree and Sophia clung to the tree and before Charlotte knew it, something bit into her shoulder, she let out a grunt and turned quickly shoving the walker away from her, it chomped it's teeth and stood up.

How the hell did it smell her…It could smell Sophia so it must've thought she was the human…great. she looked at her shoulder and saw the bite mark "Oh sweet Jesus" She moaned and the walker went at her again but she was quicker, hopefully the little girl was too busy with her eyes shut and she looked up quickly, yep she had her eyes shut.

Charlotte moved her hands and ripped the walker's head off, quickly and she pressed herself against the tree. "Sophia" She mumbled and the little girl looked down. She moved and Charlotte caught her, her shoulder was throbbing and she didn't understand why. She looked at it, it had healed slightly but then she noticed the dark veins appear and then disappear.

"Are you ok?" Sophia asked.

"What, oh yes of course sweetie let's just you back to your mom" She nodded and picked the girl up.

"Sophia, close your eyes" She said "And don't open 'em til I tell you too ok?"

"Ok" The little girl said.

She turned her head, the little girl had her eyes closed and she ran, stopping at the bottom of the ditch. Rick was back up there, he'd gotten back before she had and she frowned, if she went back up there now she'd expose her bite mark and then have to tell them everything.

She put Sophia down and kneeled in front of her "You go up there…"

"What about you?" Sophia asked.

"I…I can't" She said stuttering slightly. "On you go"

"But-"

"Just don't say anything, they ask you say nothing just that I tripped back there and said I'd only be a minute" Sophia's eyes dialted and she repeated her words and went up the hill.

Charlotte stood against the tree and slid down it, listening to them.

_"OH my god Sophia!" Carol's voice cried. _

_"Sophia you're ok" Lori said. _

Charlotte closed her eyes, what if this bite killed her? She tried moving her shoulder and she noticed that it had almost healed but there was a strange dark brown mark around it. She sighed, it wasn't as sore as when she had first been bitten but it was still sore.

_"Sophia where's Charlotte?" Rick's voice asked. _

"_She tripped up, she said she'd only be a minute" Sophia said. "She told me to run up here" _

_"I'm going to go look for her" Rick said. _

_"Rick, she said she'd be up in a minute, maybe she needed to pee" Shane said. _

_"I don't care what if a walker gets her? Hmm? She just saved Sophia's life I think we owe her this" _

_"I'm comin' too" Daryl's voice said. _

NO, no she couldn't have them finding her yet, she got up and moved quickly but her speed wasn't any good. She slowed to a stop when she was further away, somehow out of breath and she collapsed again near a tree. Just then she heard movement and she turned her head seeing a deer. Her fang's retracted and she ran at it.

After she finished she could hear talking and she quickly moved the deer behind a tree and wiped her mouth, she didn't know how but she felt a lot better and she looked at her shoulder, the bite had completely gone and the brownish rash was too.

She sighed deeplu before listening to the voices.

_"We're gonna find her" Shane's voice said "She's gonna be fine"_

_"I won't forgive myself if she isn't" Rick said. _

Charlotte sat down knowing they'd find her eventually.

_"This way" Daryl's voice said "She went this way" _

_"Why did she head in the opposite direction from the highway?" Glenn's voice asked. _

_"Maybe she doesn't wanna be in our group anymore" Shane said. _

_"Shane that's not funny" Rick said. _

_"Well why else would she run?" Shane demanded. _

_"Just come on" Rick said back. _

_"The steps stop here" Daryl's voice said. _

Charlotte smirked; the voices weren't that far away from where she was. She went to stand but found she couldn't. Her legs went out from under her and she grumbled, getting up. She felt fine, the bite was gone, and she'd fed which would subside her hunger for another few days at least.

"Charlotte?" Rick's voice asked.

She brushed herself off, and moved forward. They eventually found her, climbing down a tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane's voice asked.

She turned in "Surprise" and she folded her arms "Giving birth" She snapped "What does it look like?"

"Why did you run off?" Rick asked.

"I tripped" She said "Walker was behind me and Sophia"

"And you didn't come to us…why?" Shane asked.  
"Uh, because I wasn't gonna lead a walker right up to everybody…" She said making a face.

She heard something rustle behind her and she turned, she seemed to be the only one who caught the movement. A gust of wind sped past her and she froze.  
"What was that?" Glenn asked.

"Walkers can't move that fast" Charlotte muttered to herself looking around.

"Well at least you're alright, come on so we can get back before it's dark" Rick said.

Charlotte followed behind them, but something was bothering her, what the hell had sped past her at that speed.

The four of them climbed the ditch hill and went up and walked to the rest of the group. But something stopped Charlotte in her tracks, the back of brown head. A man's head. The woman had surrounded him, talking to him and he turned, Charlotte froze. His eyes met hers and she almost cried out.

"Hello Charlotte"

They all tured to look at her, her eyes wide and filled with something they couldn't read.

"Jonathan..." She stuttered out. "you...you-"  
"Died...yeah that letter was a lie" he lied with a smirk.

"You...how...but" She stuttered not seeming to find the words to use.

He moved past all the women and pulled her into a hug.

How was this happening "It's ok...I'll explain later" he whispered only low enough for her to hear.

She didn't hug back, she didn't understand what was going on...Her eyes were still wide when he pulled back.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face "Hey, Lotte" He said "Answer me...hello"

"Am I dead?" She asked.

He laughed, everybody behind him chuckling. "No, no I'm really here"

She was glad to see him, but he'd been dead for one hundered and fifty years so how the hell was he standing right in front of her?


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so little surprise in this chapter as of last chapter, you'll find something out and it's right at the start, Thank you to WickedlyMinx for your lovely review :) **

**And if you guy's wouldn't mind checking out WickedlyMinx story, because it's amazing just the same as the person :)! . **

**Story: The Walking Dead: Reborn  
Summary: She isn't like everyone else, not art all. As far as she knows she is the only vampire alive in the world of zombies and maybe some surviving himans. Didn't think in a life time did she think this would happen, Friendship, heartbreak...a family? And her secret keeping her life safe is in the mist of it all. Set during season 2. **

**And I'm so glad you're enjoying it and you're not mad at me for doing the same kind of story as you.**

**Thank you too everyone who's following this, my love goes out for all of you! Thank you, again! **

**Here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: What lies ahead part two**

Rick, Daryl, Shane and Glenn found Charlotte sitting against a tree, her eyes shut, her black hair covering her face. They ran forward and Rick kneeled in front of her, and moved the hair from her face and he then bit his lip, not sure what to do because her eyes were closed.

"Johnathan" She grumbled her eyes fluttering.

"Who's Jonathan?" Glenn asked confused.

Rick ignored him and checked Charlotte over for any bite marks or scratches, but there wasn't any. "Charlotte" He said gently shaking her shoulder "Charlotte"

She half opened her eyes slightly and squinted in the sunlight "What happened?" Glenn asked.

"I um, don't know" She said becoming fully alert and aware of her surroundings. She got up and looked around, seemed dazed and confused and she rubbed her forhead.

"You hit ye'r head?" Daryl asked looked raising an eyebrow.

She blinked at him and then looked to her shoulder, there wasn't a bite mark or a weird rash around it, just her pale skin, but her body ached and she didn't understand how and then her throat burned, she was suddenly hungry again, how had that been? She'd drank a full deer no more than fifteen minutes ago.

"Charlotte?" Rick asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"You get bitten?" Shane asked, seeming onlhy half worried.

"No" She shook her head "No"

"Did you hit your head?" He asked.

"I must've" She grumbled brushing her clothes off.

"Come on, we'll get you back to the group" Rick said looking genuinley worried about her.

That wasn't such a good idea, for her to be around anyone at the minute, she was finding it extremely difficult being near Rick, Shane Daryl and Glenn

"I'm fine" She nodded and forced a smile.

"You might have a concussion, we need to get it checked" Glenn said.

"Seriously doubt it" Charlotte said "but thank's for the guesture"

"We'll come back out tomorrow to get food so we can be on our way from there, we can't stay there" Rick said giving a nod.

Everybody nodded, Charlotte had the sense that if she stayed with them they weren't gonna see tomorrow. She was confused though, how had she seen her brother? She thought that he was alive...She gave up thinking with an inward groan as she slowly got up the hill.

Daryl put his hand out towards her and she took it gladly as he pulled her up without any effort.

"You're alright!" Lori cried slightly hugging Rick.

"Think Charlotte might of bumped her head, we get some of that water?" Shane said.

"Honestly I'm fine" She grumbled, walking past them all. She moved far away, their smell becoming to intense for her.

What was happening to her? She moved so they wouldn't find her and she slid down the car, breathing heavily. Was a Walker bite like poison? Like a werewolf bite, not that she needed to worry about werewolves at the minute, but what if it was...and the only way for her to get back to normal was to...eww. She cringed at the thought and rubbed her head.

How did she manage to bump her head? She didn't remember it even happening, She remembered getting the blood from the deer, could this really be because the Walker had bitten her? She sighed, angry with herself for being as stupid. She knew that drinking blood for any wound she'd gotten over the last one hundred and fifty years had made the pain bareable but just when she thought about it, something caught in the back of her throat.

she could taste it, the blood she'd drank from the deer and she spued it out and stared down at it, what was happening? She could then smell the rotting flesh and she stood, and listened to see where it was coming from. But she could hear murmering from the group.

"I just think she might have been bitten" Shane said.

"No, we would've saw it" Rick argued "Sophia did you see her get bitten?"

"No" The little girl replied.

"She'd been gone for thirty minutes before we found her Rick!" Shane said.

"I agree with Rick" Glenn said.

"Dixon?" Shane asked.

"Same" Daryl replied.

Charlotte tuned them out, she needed to find the walker that was nearby and she needed to see if it would work, her imagination was going crazy, if anything she was going crazy. She ran until she found it and it was just sort of stoating about, this Walker was...fresher than the other ones, as if he'd just recently turned.

"Let's hope this works" She grumbled and ran at it, catching it off guard and she sank her teeth into the decomposing flesh of the walker's neck and drank from it, trying hard no to spit it back out.

The walker growled but after a minute, stopped moving and when it dropped to the gorund Charlotte fell back on her ass and panted. Feeling the same as she had a minute ago and she spued whatever it was that she'd just drank back up again and stared down at it.

She felt a sudden relief in her stomach and she stood, rubbing the disgusting walker blood away from her mouth and looked around, her vision was better again, blood though seemed to be important right now, maybe to heal her fully enough to get something to eat. She'd have to sneak away from the group during the night to get it because they wouldn't let her get anything with the way she'd been out of it no more than ten minutes ago.

She frowned and moved back to the car she'd been sitting against and heard someone coming, so she pretended to be looking through the car for stuff.

"Hey" Rick said. "You alright?"

She gave a smile "Yes, I'm fine" She said with a nod "Stop worryin' so much about me Rick"she laughed.

"I can't do that, you hit your head out there" He said.

"I'm fine my heads fine" She said nodding "Listen we need to talk and not in front of the rest of the group"

"About what?"

"What Jenner told you"

His eyes widned "How did you-"

"Because I heard him, which is another reason we need to talk"

"Okay then, let's talk"

"Give me a second" She said listening, all the rest of the group were still at the RV, so she moved, Rick following her. "Okay so everyone is infected?"

"That's what Jenner said" He nodded "I'm not sure-"

"I am" She nodded.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Before I met you, there was this woman, she was dying so I put her out of her misery" She lied "and when I was walking away...she turned and I knew I hadn't seen any bite marks on her, which made me confused but there she was, right in front of me, as a walker"

Rick sighed and rubbed the sweat from his brow "Are you sure?"

"I'm posititve, but then again I didn't really pay attention to her, I just knew I had to kill her" She said "I felt bad after it though because...she was in pain"

"I understand that, you can't tell anyone about this" He said.

"I know" she nodded "Wasn't planning on it"

"What else did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"That's not important right now, but what's important is keeping the group safe, right? Well let's do that" She said "I'll need to go back into the woods "

"Yeah it is" he nodded "And why?!"

"Because I dropped the knife you gave me this morning, and I sort of kind'a need it"

"It's ok if you lost it"

"No it isn't" She said "Nobody's ever really been this nice to me before you and the group, I mean I've been alone for years with nobody and that knife actually meant something even though you only gave me it this morning and besides I need it anyway "

"I could always give you another"

She smirked "Anything so I don't have to go out into the woods huh?"

"I'd rather you didn't especially not by yourself, we can always look for it tomorrow"

"I'd rather do it now before the sun goes down, I promise I'll come back" She said "I'm not gonna run away or get hurt, I'm faster than a walker and I know my way about, so I promise I won't be long "

He stared at her for a minute with a frown on his face "I'm not sure"

"I can try to bring something back" She smirked "To eat "

"I'd rather you didn't"

"Rick, I give you my word that I'll come back" She smirked "Maybe not with something to eat, but I'll definitley come back"

He sighed "Ok, but I'm only giving you an hour"

"That suits me" She smirked.

"Be careful will ya? It's dangerous"

"Stop worrying, worry about the group"

"You're apart of the group now, you saved Sophia and proved just how good a person you are and how important you can be to this group too, so as far as I'm concerned, you are one of the group"

She stared back at him, he actually meant it, he meant what he was saying. If Charlotte's heart beat like a human's it would've meltled there and then. "Thank you for trusting me, against your better judgement, when I knew you knew you shouldn't have but you did it anyway, thank you for that"

"It's not a problem" He gave a nod and tilted his hat slightly to which che laughed "One hour"

"One hour" She smirked and stalked off away from him.

She listened to his etreating steps and smiled, it had been so long, TOO long since she'd had someone to talk to. Someone to be there for, she'd always just had her brother but he wasn't there anymore, she was grateful to Rick because he'd let her in when he knew he shouldn't have.

Every fibre of her being was screaming at her, because she was hungry and she ran deep into the woods, she hadn't lost her knife, she had it, it was just an excuse to get something to eat. She stopped and listened for any passing life nearby. Nothing yet so she kept going.

Until she found what looked to be a bear, was it even possible? This was the first bear she'd seen in two months, Bears were slower than a deer and she knew a bear wouldn't really survive a horde of walkers coming at it. It growled slightly and she smirked, this was the part she enjoyed, the stalk, the hunt and the kill. It was much easier on humans, because they got terrified easier and the thrill of their heart thumping wildly made vampire's go crazy which was why so many enjoyed it, why so many hunted humans and not animals.

Charlotte knew a few vampires who had enjoyed the animal because animals were tougher than humans but animal blood was disgusting but Charlotte would take a mouse right now if she could. She whistled and the bear turned growling at her. She smiled at it sadistically and ran at it, pinning it beneath her.

She sank her fangs into it and it squirmed beneath her and when she'd done she moved back and smiled, that had to be the best feed she'd had for a few day's the last two humans she'd actually had were the one's she'd promised herself to be the last, to redeem herself. She rolled her eyes and stood up brushing off her clothes and licking the blood from her lips and her fingers.

She ran back tot he ditch and she could already tell that the bear she'd just killed had given her loads of strength and she smiled widly pulling the knife from her pocket as she sauntered past the cars and went towards the RV. Rick saw her and stood "That didn't take you long"

"Told you I'd find it" She smirked swinging it slightly.

"Find what?" Lori asked.

"The knife I gave her this morning in case a walker went for the attack" Rick nodded.

"Ah" Lori nodded and continued what she was doing with Rick.

"Aren't you a little worried that more walker's are gonna come this way?" Glenn asked.

Charlotte looked past them at T-Dog, who looked ill.

"What's wrng with T-Dog?" She asked curiously.

"He sliced up his arm" Dale said coming out of the RV "It's starting to get infected"

Charlotte moved over to him and sat in front of him taking his arm in her hands and staring at the messy bandaged up wound. "You need antibiotics for that" She grumbled slightly.

But she had a better idea, even though she couldn't do it. She couldn't fix him like she wanted too, if she could she'd put her blood into his system to heal him, but if he died...he'd turn...and she couldn't do that.

"I'll be fine" He said nodding.

"Yeah, you will be" She said standing and smiled down at him.

"Your smile is infectious" He smirked.

She laughed "Don't be silly" she sauntered away to the front of the RV. "Have you found another hose?" She asked.

"Not yet" Dale answered from the top of the RV.

"I'll look" She said with a nod and moved to the cars.

She went from car to car, finding little things that they may need from time to time. Her mood had brightened alot after drinking from that bear. Her knife sat in her back pocket and she fiddled with one of the cars, and she found a shirt and she moved it turning it over and she smiled letting out a "Yes" She seen the printing on it, it looked old and worn out bt she didn't care. "AC/DC" She grinned like a child on christmas and held onto it.

She then found a teddy and she picked it up, the initial S marked on it.

"What are you doin?" A voice asked.

She turned to see Daryl, she had been too busy with her own happiness of finding stuff she didn't hear him coming.

"Looking" She smiled.

"For what?"

"A replacement radiator hose"

"With a teddy and more stuff?"

"Hey, you never know who could need it" She smirked.

"Nobody needs a teddy"

"I saw it, it had an S on it, Sophia can have it" She smiled looking back to the car.

"Yeah, I suppose Sophia can" Daryl said shaking his head.

She stopped him before he could go anywhere "I could use your help" She said.

He turned to look at her, tilting his head slightly and he sighed.

"Nobody's forcing you" She smirked.

"Nawh, suppose some girl can't carry all that back" He smirked.

She gaped at him "So sexist" She said rolling her eyes.

He chuckled lowly to himself before helping her look through more cars and eventually they came across another radiator hose.

"Bingo" She said with a grin.

"Good, we can go in the monrin'" He said.

"Nope, goin' huntin' fist" She said copying his accent.

He growled slightly "Don' do that"

"Why not? It's fun"

"Don' do it" He said again stalking off in front of her.

"Someone's grocuhy" She said rolling her eyes and following him.

* * *

Rick was now with Charlotte in the woods, Shane was with Lori, Carl, Andrea, and Daryl whilest Dale, T-Dog, Glenn, Carol and SOphia stayed at the RV, as Dale fixed it up. Carl had wanted to go with Charlotte and Rick but Rick was having none of it, said he had to stay with his mom.

Rick and Charlotte spoke about alot of things on their small journey to find food. Charlotte would know when their was food because she would be able to smell it.

"SO I forgot to ask yesterday" Rick said "Who's Jonathan?"

"Oh" She mumbled "My brother"

"You mind tellin'n me how he died?" He asked.  
"Sure" She said "He died in the army...I told you that did I not?"

"Yeah" He said "I just thought there might be more too it"

"Oh, nope not really" She said walking in front.

"Char" He said.

The nickname made her stop and turn to look at him and he frowned slightly.

"Sorry"

"Why?"She asked.

"I didn't mean to call you that"

"It's fine" She smiled "Lot easier than Charlotte"

"Right" he laughed.

"There's a deer" She whispered pointing.

Rick couldn't really see it until it moved out.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah" She smiled and moved forward, behind Rick.

Just then she heard the cocking of what sounded like a gun, she narrowed her eyes and looked past the deer and saw what looked to be the figure of a man. He was going for the deer but the aim would go right through the deer and hit Rick, the trigger went and she shoved Rick, not too hard but she fell onto her back, the bullet had pierced her side.

"Charlotte?!" Rick said his voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine" She said.

"You've just been shot"

"I'm fine" She said again and managed to stand. "It missed"

"You're shirt" He said and he moved quicker than her, luckily for Charlotte the bullett had gone right out through her, if it hadn't it would've been alot more painful. He lifted her shirt and saw there was not a mark on her and he looked at her, his eyes wide and filled with confusion."I saw it hit you"

She bit her lip, not really sure what to say. She had to compel him and now. But she couldn't make herself do it, she couldn't but she knew she had to.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry are you ok?!" A voice asked.

Charlotte turned her head to see a man, big built with a rifil in his hands his eyes big with fear.

"it's ok sir, it missed"

"Are you sure? I thought it hit you"

"No, I'm perfectly fine" she said "See"

She lifted her shirt again to reveal nothing but pale skin. Rick hadn't said anything, he was still looking at her.

"Ok" He nodded "Are you sure you don't want to get checked out? Just incase?"

"No I'm fine" She nodded "Thank you for your concern, but we need to go"

"Ok" He said "I'm sorry, so sorry"

"It's fine" Rick nodded and followed Charlotte.

The two stalked away from the big man and began walking.

"What was that?" Rick demanded when he knew they were close enough away.

"What?"

"That Bullet hit you" He said and stopped in front of her, looking down at her.

"No it didn't or I'd probably be bleedig to death"

"It hit you, I saw it hit you"

"Rick will you drop it?"

"I thought you trusted me?" He asked causing her to stop.

She turned to look at him "I do"

"Then tell me how that bullet missed you"

"Lucky move?" She asked.

"Charlotte" He said.

"WHat do you want me to say?"

"No human can move that fast" He said "How did you even know that man was there with that gun cause I didn't hear 'em"

"Because I did, I've told you I'm a good listener"

"Charlotte tell me the truth"

"You won't believe me"

"You don't know that" He said.

"Okay fine"

"Ok"

He waited for her to speak until she finally sighed.

"I'm...I'm a Vampire"

Rick stared at her, not saying anything his eyes narrowed into slits, Vampire? How could she be a vampire? Vampire's didn't exsist so how the hell could she be one.

That was whent he conclusion hit him, he was dealing with a psychopath and he turned going to run in the different direction but she was in front of him. He stopped breathing and stared at her.

"How did you- "

"I'm a Vampire Rick" She said biting her lip "And I need you to trust me"

* * *

_**(A/N: So Rick knows...well half knows he doesn't really believe her Did not see that coming...well I did but you didn't lol :) Anyway hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next time. PEACE ~ Tori) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to WickedlyMinx, acidRain14 and GatorGirl99 for your reviews, glad you're enjoying my story and to all those who have followed, it means alot and acidRain14 I will keep that in mind. Thank you.**

**And as for the whole brother thing, Charlotte was hullicinating and imagining her brother, she'd fallen after being bitten lol :)**

**Anyway so Rick found out...or he kind'a did, how did you feel about that?**

**Here's the next chapter. Might be a bit short, I got all confused and had to start again. Sorry. **

**Chapter 6: I trust you. **

_"I'm a Vampire Rick" She said biting her lip "And I need you to trust me" _

Rick stared at her, not really sure what to say, he was confused, startled and down right shocked. She stared back at him, hearing his heart beating hard in his chest and she frowned at him, she didn't want him to be scared and he needed to understand this.

"Rick, listen to me" She said "Please I'm not going to hurt you"

"How am I supposed to believe that...if you are what you say you are?"

She sighed "I know it's hard to understand but honestly it's simple. How do you think I move so fast, how I can tell if there's a walker nearby. Because everything was heightened when was turned, you need to believe me"

"I...I don't know if I can" he said.

All the thoughts that were going through his mind were confusing him, if she was a vampire then why was she helping them? Were they just a food source to her to eventually mame and kill.

"Rick please" She said her tone almost begging.

"I need to think about the group" He said with a nod.

"Yeah, I know that's why I need you to trust me" She said.

"But aren't we just basically walking blood bags to you?"

"Techniqually" She nodded "Yeah, you are"

"Then why haven't you killed us yet?"

"Because I don't want to, this is what I need you to understand" She said "I don't want to drink human blood"

"Why am I even listenin' to this?" he demanded "You're insane"

She sighed "I didn't want to have to do this" She sighed and she then had him pinned to the tree that was at least ten feet away from him and her teeth were bared, her eyes were a deep dark redish purple colour with veins underneath. He gasped slightly and she moved back, her face going back to normal. "Believe me now?"

She folded her arms and stared at her, how was he supposed to deal with this with children and other people around her? "I uh..."

"I know what you're thinking ok?" She said shaking her head "Do you want me in this group?"

"I...I um" He stuttered again.

"There can be lots of benifets with me being here Rick" She smiled.

"How?"

"I'm fast, I'm strong, I have better hearing and I can tell when the walkers are coming and I can get the animals in less than twenty seconds...please, I'm not gonna hurt any of you, if I was going to then I wouldn't have waited so long"

"But you're a..."

"Vampire?" She said "It's not that bad a word"

"I thought vampire's burned in the sun?"

"We do" She nodded.

"Then how are you-"

"Walking around? Because I have this" She said shwoing the ring on her finger "I was given it in 1907"

"1907?" he gasped gaping at her.

"Yep"

"How old are you?"

"One hundred and seventy three" She said folding her arms. "if you count the age I was turned at"

"I don't believe this" he said making a face.

"Well you have to, because it's what I am but you need to believe me when I say you can trust me, because you can"

Rick shook his head furiously "How can I not be sure if you'd kill someone?"

"I have killed people" She said rolling her eyes "It's in my nature, mame torture and kill" She said "Bit with you people...I can't do it"

He stared at her "Why?"

"I don't know" She shrugged "I won't hurt any of you Rick, I promise ok? Just believe me"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because you...you're a vampire" He still couldn't believe it "And you're-"

"Rick you need to understand that I'm not going to hurt you, I wouldn't have saved Sophia if I had, hell I was the one that got us out of the CDC if I remember correctly, I had to compel jenner to let us out "

"Compel?"

"Mind compulsion" She said sighing "And I'm thinking of using it on you"

"No" He said shaking his head again.

"If you don't trust me I might need to"

"But you said you weren't going to hurt me" He said narrowing his eyes.

"Mind compulsion doesn't hurt Rick" She said shrugging "But you not trusting me after you told me yesterday you did...does hurt and I'll tell you everything if you let me "

"I don't know" Was all he said.

"I'm sorry Rick" She said shaking his head "I thought maybe you of all people would try to understand since you're such a good guy, I've done nothing but help this group for the past four days, ok? If I had been planning on killing anyone I would've done it by now"

She had a point, but that wasn't what Rick didn't understand, he didn't understand how she could be near them without wanting to kill them.

"I can make you forget if that makes you feel better?" She said with a frown.

"I don't want to forget" He said "If you're going to be around us someone has to know"

"I can control myself Rick, if I couldn't you'd be dead" She said with a shrug "I swear to god I'm not going to hurt you...ever"

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't feel write and no matter how hungry I get...it doesn't seem to matter" She said "I can't do it to you"

"Well that's comferting" he said a little sarcastically.

"I'll leave if you want, I'm not gonna stay where I'm not wanted and I know that was alot to put on you but you wouldn't stop pushing me to tell you" She said.

Rick knew she was right, but at the same time he was...scared of someone, for the first time ever he was scared of her and Charlotte seemed to know this. "Rick please don't be scared of me, I'm not going to hurt you"

Rick sighed "Do you promise you won't hurt any of them"

"I promise Rick, I promise" She nodded.

He sighed again and then looked around "Better go find 'em"

After a while Charlotte and Rick got back to the bottom of the ditch and Charlotte stopped.

"What?" Rick asked.

"You're not gonna...tell them are you?"

He stared at her "No, you kept that about Jenner to yourself"

"Thank you"

He gave a nod and she stopped him again "I don't want you to be...awkward"

"I wont be" he gave a short smile.

Rick was still unsure about this whole situation but he would give her the one time oppertunity to prove herself but if she blew it, she blew it.

* * *

Charlotte half avoided everyone, still looking through cars, until she heard someone coming and she turned seeing Daryl.

"Hey" She said slowly not sure about something.

"Rick told the group you saved his life today" He said with a nod.

"Um..."

"No need to be modest, you seem to be doin' most of the savin' round here"

She laughed "Hardly"

"You are" He smirked "I think you and I should go huntin' I want to see how good you are"

"I'm better than you" She smirked and looked through the car.

He growled slightly "I doubt it"

She turned and folded her arms "Oh I don't" She said with a wink.

"We'll see" He said and he turned, heading off in the other direction.

A little while later Rick appeared and he stood his arms folded slightly. She didn't turn to look at him she only sighed.

"You told them I saved you" She said but it came out in barely a whisper.

"You did" He said which caused her to turn to him.

"Rick maybe I should go..you know might cause you less problems"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I trust you" He said searching her face for a minute and he nodded "I trust you"

She stared back at him and frowned "But you don't"

"I do, you saved us from the CDC, you saved Sophia from the walker's you saved me from bein' shot, I owe you enough to trust you"

"Thank you" She whispered.

"Just um, I'll be keepin' an eye on you though"

"I can totally understand that" She smirked.

"Be careful" He said and he turned, and stalked off back to the group.

Well look at that, after he'd found out, Rick trusted her. She smiled and shook her head, continueing to look through the cars for things that weren't of any importance and she realised, someone actually trusted her and wanted her around, she couldn't keep the grin from seeping onto her face.

She shook her head, she was glad he trusted her because she trusted him too.

* * *

_**(A/N: Curious question, do you guy's think this should be a Daryl/OC? Just wondering, let me know ) **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you: WickedlyMinx, gabby871, Luck Be Mine, acidRain14, dontstopthelove15, and Emma/foxg2rl7 for your wonderful reviews and to all of you who followed! MUCH LOVE! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this at first I thought nobody will read this...but you know I watched this programme the other night, called the Deadliest Warrior :P and when I saw that it was Vampire's Vs Zombie's I actually almost peed myself LOL! I was like oh my god what a coincidence that I'm writing a Vamp Vs Zombie story haha they so totally stole my idea. o.O lol kidding but anyway I was happy to see that the Vamp won but some people are saying that a zombie would win and blah-blah but I don't care :) Vampire's go a long way for me :P **

**I'm also sorry about the Grammar mistakes, I'm a terrible writer when it comes to Grammar but I try my best. **

**You sort of find out a little more about her in every chapter so there's gonna be a little in this. **

**Anyway there's me rambling on again, here's chapter 7. **

**Chapter 7: What is she supposed to do? **

Charlotte was sitting on one of the hoods of the car, staring around her the dark was made for vampire's and she could see perfectly well. She could hear the people's breathing and she sighed letting the shaky breath out. It wouldn't be long until the full group found out about her considering that Rick now knew, they would all find out sooner or later but what were they gonna do about it? She hadn't hurt any of them and she'd saved Sophia so they wouldn't think she was some sort of monster...Charlotte frowned remembering Rick's reaction.

He'd freaked when he'd found out because he denied it, he'd asked her a few questions about her life while everyone was busy eating what little food they had. She hadn't held anything back, she'd told him what he wanted to know because she wasn't going to lie to him, he was her friend and she didnt' want to hurt him because he trusted her which wanted her to make him forget everything he'd learned but she couldn't because then it would make it all the much harder for her when he found out again because something would happen for him to find out.

But there was someone that she didn't want finding out at all and that was Daryl, he didn't seem to be much of a talker when it came to the rest of the group but he spoke to her just fine and as far as she could tell he hadn't really had much of a childhood either, she knew the feeling. She'd had abusive parents, she and her brother had to look after themselves, the abusiveness was what her nightmares were about, and she had watched them being murdered in cold blood, she hadn't known who the attacker was or she would've thanked them but that was then.

She had never really given her parents much thought because she knew that if they could see her now, they'd probably spit on her but then again she'd probably kill them herself, they didn't deserve to be treated the way they'd been treated when they were children but it was life and it had happened but look at her now, one hundred and seventy three years old and stil alive and kicking.

Charlotte frowned slightly, why was this world so bad to her? First her parents, then her uncle who was a great man but had died at a young age and thne Jonathan who'd given her his life to live...she was dying she was supposed to be dead right now but yet here she was. A monster. Someone who couldn't control the bloodlust around certain things and she knew she had so many reasons to switch it all off, get rid of whatever humanity she possessed but yet she couldn't make herself do it.

After one hundred and seventy three years of hell, here she was, with a bunch of people who would probably turn their backs on her if they only person she knew wouldn't, but would for the sake of the group if they ever found out was Rick. She knew that he didn't really trust her, which made it a little hard for her to be around them. She wanted to be trusted, she hadn't hurt anyone in the group and she felt like she deserved a little bit of trust if even for only a while.

She had made friends over the years, one of them being a vary good friend, Kristen. She smiled at the memory, what a good friend Kristen had been to her, Charlotte had offered her the choice, but she'd declined she wanted a family, a husband, children and although it upset Charlotte she had accepted her friend's choice. Rick had been the first person to really trust her since Kristen but she knew he didn't really trust her now because of what she was.

She'd eventually have to leave and she knew it, this was why she never got attatched to people, but she didn't really have anyone to blame but herself. She'd decided to help them instead of killing them and she rolled her eyes at the thought, even though it was right. She heard movement and she whipped her head around trying to detect where it was coming from.

Her eyes narrowed into slits and she glared at everything in sight, she knew Walker's were near but not that near to get anywhere near the group and she'd stop them anyway. She didn't open her mouth, just moved from the hood of the car she was sitting on, it was then that she saw Daryl and she sighed slightly, he was obviously getting ready for his shift to take watch even thought she was already doing it.

He and Dale whispered something to each other for a minute and then Dale went into the RV leaving Daryl sitting on top of the RV, crossbow at range and he looked around, not seeing her from where she was sitting, though she could see him perfectly clear, she sighed slightly and sat back on the hood of the car, listening for any sign of unwanted life nearby but nothing as far as she could tell though the smell of the decomposing flesh lingered in the air, nobody else could smell it but her.

She'd thought she'd get used to the smell, but no it always lingered, always wanting to make her puke. She looked from Daryl to the car Shane was sleeping in, he was becoming an ass and the more he became an ass the more she disliked him but as far as she knew he and Rick were best friends and had been for a very long time, she would or could kill Shane if she wanted too, make it look like a walker bite but she knew that it wouldn't go down well for everyone else considering Shane knew them first.

To be truthful he was a good man at heart but the fact that he was in love with his best friend's wife made it hard for him obviously. The love he had for Lori was making him jealous and resentful towards poor Rick but Charlotte knew if he tried to hurt Rick she'd hurt Shane, despite Rick's objections she wouldn't hesitate, because Rick had been the one to let her in no more than five days ago and she would be forever greatful to him for it because he'd let her in against his better judgement.

Her thoughts then traveled back to Daryl who was sitting on top of the camper van, his crossbow at near range, close to his side as he watched out for the undead. She wanted to go talk to him but couldn't make herself move off the car to talk, and in all honesty he didn't look as if he were in the mood to talk anyway so she'd leave him. She thought people deserved their personal space even with the world they lived in because she liked her own personal space and she always had but that had been her parents fault.

"Someone's starin" Daryl grumbled.

She looked around and realised he was talking about her, how did she know she was looking at him? She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. He'd said it as if he knew she'd hear him and then the hundreds of thought travelled through her mind. Had Rick told him? Was he going to kill her? and then the worst one played in the back of her mind. What if making her think he trusted her was a plan to actually kill her so he could keep the group safe.

Would Rick do that? She looked down, chewing in the inside of her mouth and she moved off the car again. Daryl heard the movement and turned his head towards it, not seeing anything. He squinted slightly trying to make out the dark figure that he could now see and then the figure became clear to him, Charlotte was moving around about a car as if she was gathering something.

A normal girl would be in the RV or something sleeping, but no this girl had to stay up and rummage about for things in the pitch black, she wouldn't even be able to see what she was looking at but there she was, moving around and she put something over her shoulder. Daryl watched curiously to see what she was upto when he saw her move from the car to the one across from it, to the one across from that and then climb over the small metal fence towards the ditch.

Where the hell was she going? Daryl grumbled and stood slightly, he knew he had to go after her but he knew at the same time that he couldn't leave the RV just incase the group was attacked and then he'd have that lingering on his concience. He watched as her figure disappeared, great. He was supposed to be keeping watch and he'd let her leave. Rick would kill him, he knew that even after four, nearly five,, slow days the two had become close so he knew that he'd have to go find her.

Charlotte walked through the trees, she couldn't stay there with them she knew it would cause to much bother for her. Because when they found out, if even a few years down the long and unkowing road she'd be attatched to them, just like she was to Rick right now, even after the slow four days, but she knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for very long it didn't matter if he promised her her not there was no point in her being there.

* * *

When Rick woke up he rubbed his eyes furiously and moved from the car, Lori and Carl were already up and with the group who were all standing in a small huddle when he walked over.

"'S goin' on?" He muttered mostly to himself but they all turned to look at him.

"She's gone" Dale said.

"Who?" He asked frowning.

"Charlotte" Daryl muttered appearing from behind the RV "She left last night"

Rick stared at him, not really sure what to say to him. Why had she left? The thought about her hunger came across his mind but that couldn't possibly be the reason...could it? He folded his arms.

"Why did she leave?" He asked in a hard tone.

"Didn' get a chance to ask" Daryl said "She just moved around for a minute...then left"

"Which way" Rick said.

Daryl pointed towards the trees, where the ditch was and Rick gazed at it impassivley. Why would she leave? The thought's ran through his mind, he'd told her he'd trusted her hadn't he? That it didn't matter what she was that she was still part of the group. He knew that deep down she could look after himself but that didn't stop him from worrying, worrying that she might do something she'd regret.

Rick had only trusted her because he could see how much she needed it, needed the feeling of being trusted which had confused him to begin with but he understood, she wanted to feel human, and at the same time he still couldn't believe that she was a vampire and basically he and the group were walking blood bags but she'd been right and he knew this that if she'd wanted them, she had her chance at the CDC, or at the camp when she'd first gotten there, either way she would've killed them all by now surely.

"Rick?" Glenn asked.

"What?" Rick asked looking to him.

"Are we gonna go look for her? She could get hurt out there herself"

"I'm sure she has a good reason for leaving" Shane said.

Rick stared at his longtime friend and sighed and what a good reason it was. For all he knew she was just in the woods trying to get something to eat but she'd told him a Walker had bitten her once, having not much of an affect but if they could bite her then surely they could rip her to shreds too? Then again maybe not.

Charlotte had been waundering around for hours, she didn't remember how many though, she didn't know if she was walking in circles or not but she was sure she'd past the same tree at least three times now and she stopped. Her throat burned when she smelled blood and she closed her eyes to listen. She knew there was a a deer nearby but it was the voices that caught her off.

_"I'm sure she had a good reason for leaving" Shane's voice said. _

_"Listen Shane, I know you don't like her very much and I don't understand why but she's a good person and she wouldn't hurt anyone, not as far as I'm concerned" Rick's voice replied. _

_"Don't start that crap man, you've known her five minutes" _

_"But that's what happens when someone saves not only your life but a little girl's life. Need I remind you CHARLOTTE got us out of the CDC, it was because of her Jenner let us out"_

_"That's not the point" Shane said "I didn' say I didn' like her. I don't really know her that well, none of us do. She could be anyone" _

_Rick snorted slightly, "She saved us, that's all that matters to me and I'm sure if she was gonna hurt any of us she would've" _

Charlotte didn't understand, why were they looking for her? Rick of all people? She knew that Carl was with them, which didn't really seem like a good idea. She should maybe just...go to them. She sighed and walked in that direction. She was getting closer but there was someone else out here in the woods, she didn't know who but she shrugged the bad feeling away.

She stopped at a tree and folded her arms until they noticed her.

"There you are!" Shane said "We've been lookin near enough all mornin'" He said.

"Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're part of the group" Rick said with a nod.

She knew that was guesture towards his trust for her but she frowned "Shouldn't have come out here"

"Who us? or you?" Shane asked.

Carl stood next to his father "We were comin' out for food too" Rick said "Just happened to be lookin' for you along they way"

She nodded and unfolded her arms. "Right"  
"Come on, we'll get the food" RIck said "There's a deer nearby"

She hesitated slightly as Shane and Carl turned their backs but Rick stared at her making a hand guesture towards her to come with them. So did this mean that he trusted her or not? She wasn't really sure but her feet began moving without permission and before she knew it she was following them.

* * *

They'd been walking around aimlessly for about an hour, Charlotte had counted the minutes in her head, walking behind Rick and Shane her arms folded. Just then Rick stopped them and pointed towards the bushes. She could see movement and caught the smell, a deer. The deer they must've been hunting.

Shane went to move forward with his gun but Rick stopped him and let Carl go forward. Carl moved slowly, breaking a branch on his way towards the deer which was now in their full sights, Charlotte heard more movement but thought it was just Carl's feet and then it rang in her ears as he got really close to the deer, the gunshot and she flinched.

But when she looked, there was Carl lying on the ground and she smelled it almost instantly. The blood was pooling from his wound.

"No" Rick said shaking his head "No, no, no, no!"

The three of them ran forward, Shane kept his gun up looking around and Charlotte stared down at the small boy impassively not really understanding what had just happened, how had she not heard the gun cocking? She growled internally and looked to Rick, who's eyes were filled with terror and confusion.

He looked over at her, his eyes big and wide and then looked back down to his son. "Carl?!" He asked shaking his shoulder's slightly.

Charlotte's breath caught in the back of her throat, she ignored the burnin sensation, and listened to the boy's hearbeat which was weakining.

What was she supposed to do?

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**(A/N: DUM DUM DUM...cliffhanger much? Lol hope you enjoyed and I hope the spelling and grammar is ok for you all! Til next time) **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Luck be Mine, ZombieSlayer13, KittyoftheNight, acidRain14 and Witty Nickname for your reviews and to all those who followed my story, still glad you like it :) I love the reviews and stuff that I'm getting for this story, I love you guy's!**

**Here's Chapter 8, remember it won't be EXACTLY the same as the actual episode.**

**Chapter 8: Bloodletting.**

Charlotte's throat was aching, and her hands were now covered in blood, she stared sown at them impassively and tried not to breathe in Carl's scent. She would be able to heal him if Shane weren't here, but the bullet was lodged in there.

"Oh my god"

She turned her head and wanted to snap the guy's neck. It had been the same man who'd shot her. "You again?!" She snapped.

Rick was freaking out, well obviously his son had just been shot.

"I'm sorry...I didn't see him" The man said shakily.

Charlotte had to grab Shane's arm just to keep him back from the man. "Don't" She said to him "How do we help him?!" She demanded of the man.

"This way" He said nodding his head.

Charlotte wanted to take the boy from Rick and run at the best speed she could. The four of them began running, Rick carrying the boy in his arms, covered in blood. Charlotte had to keep herself from running in front of Rick, instead she ran beside him.

He was trying to hold himself together for the sake of the boy in his arms. Charlotte's heart broke for him as she ran beside him, keeping up next to him. She could hear Shane, shouting abuse at the man behind them.

Rick stopped causing Char to come to a halt next to him. "How far?!" He demanded.

"Up ahead" The man called "Ask for Hershel, tell him Otis sent you"

Rick nodded and began running again, Charlotte still beside him. "I could always heal him but it would cause problems" She said to Rick.

"How can you heal him?" Rick panted.

"My blood" She said glancing over at him.

"Won't that..."

"No, it's this whole complicated thing" She said shaking her head "it would heal him, but if he died with it in his system then he'd become a vampire"

Rick shrugged slightly, obviously not caring "Come on"

It was then that she saw the woman on the porch who had called for her father. Rick sprinted towards them and stopped.

"Are you Hershel?" Rick asked as the old man stepped out on the porch. The two stopped and faced him, Charlotte stared at the woman in front of her. "One of your men, Otis shot my son..."

"Go get Patricia" The man said and the two of them walked in. Rick still gripping onto Carl as he walked into the house. She couldn't go any further, she hadn't been invited in. It was then that she heart the breathing and the panting from behind her.

She turned to see Shane and the man named Otis. She folded her arms and stared at Otis.

"How do you have such a bad aim?" She asked staring at him as he passed her.

"What?" Shane asked confused for a minute.

"He almost shot me the other day too" She said.

"This is your fault" Shane said to her and she frowned.

"What?" She demanded.

"If you hadn't run off then nobody would'a had to have come lookin' for you!" He spat and drew her a dirty look. She knew he was right but still.

"Nobody asked you to come lookin' you ass She growled. "And as far as I'm concerned nobody had to come lookin' I was fine on my own"

"Well Rick wasn't just gonna let some idiot go off on her own" Shane spat.

A growl erupted from her throat and she then had him pinned beneath her, and he stared up at her, his eyes wide. He hadn't even seen her coming at him and when he tried to move he found that he couldn't.

"I'm not an idiot, I'm a hell of a lot smarter than you Shane Walsh" She growled at him "And if you don't learn to keep your gob shut, I won't keep mine shut either"

"About what?"

"You at the CDC" She smirked "Don't think I don't know what you were doin', can't keep your damn dirty hands off of what isn't yours. You're the typical bad ass mother fucker who needs to learn before he get's himself killed"

"Is that a threat?!" He demanded.

She leaned in closer to his face wanting so badly just to rip him apart then and there "No, it's a promise" She said in a hushed tone.

She then got up and he stood and his pupil's dilated as he glared at her, and the glare fell.

"Don't question my actions, don't be an ass and start acting like a grown ass man" She growled at him. He repeated her words and she turned and saw Rick move around. Both her and Shane went p the steps, Shane entered but she didn't...well she couldn't.

Shane comforted his best friend, Charlotte's friend and she sighed. She leaned against the door as Rick's eyes met hers. "I'm sorry" She mouthed. His brows furrowed and then Maggie appeared.

"You can come in you know, don't just stand there"

How kind of you to let me in

Charlotte almost smirked but stepped in anyway. Rick was called back in and he had to give blood to Carl, and someone had to go get some sort of medication because the bullet was still lodged in his abdomen.

The feeling's of pure guilt washed over Charlotte and all because of what Shane had said to her. If she had just thought before leaving Carl wouldn't be in this mess. The poor boy was in there and she didn't know if he'd die or not...Shane came out and stopped in front of her.

"You make sure he doesn't leave here. You understand?"

"Yes Sir" She said mocking him slightly.

He glared at her before leaving, Otis following him. She would make sure Rick didn't leave, she'd always compel him if she had to. She knew that Lori was gonna blame her for this too just like Shane had but she already felt bad enough that she couldn't do anything to save the boy.

She went into the room as Hershel and the blonde named Patricia left. She sighed and looked over at Rick.

"I'm sorry, Rick I'm so so sorry" She said.

He looked up at her, tears were clear in his eyes "For?"

"This is my fault" She said "If I hadn't run off without sayin' goodbye you wouldn't be going through this and I'm pretty sure your wife will feel the same"

"As far as I knew you were gettin' something to eat" He said.

"That's not the point" She responded "Point is I got that little boy shot"

"He needs major surgery"

"I know, I heard" She said folding her arms "I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry Charlotte" He said looking away "Because I know you are"

"No you don't" She said shaking her head "This is my fault he'd in this mess and I intend to get him out of it"

"How are you gonna do that?"

"When Shane gets back with the equipment, and Hershel get's the bullet out, I'll heal him" She said "I promise"

"Shane was right, he'll pull through this"

"Just like you did" She said.

He looked up at her again and frowned "You hear that?"

"I hear everything" She smirked moving closer to the bed. "I promise I'm gonna do everything I can to help him, do yo understand? But Shane was right you need to be strong for him"

"I know" Rick sighed "I know"

"Good, because that's exactly what you're gonna be" She said nodding "I'll help you"

He nodded, gripping his son's hand tighter and Charlotte left the room, trying to come up with some sort of game plan to protect that child. She had to make sure he stayed safe, but how?

How did she fix something that she'd broken?

* * *

_**(A/N Guy's I'm sorry it's so short, next one will be longer I promise promise promise! Sorry again but I hope you liked it..a little bit of angst between Shane and Charlotte? Let's see where that goes shall we. The next chapter should have a lot more Charlotte/Daryl in it than the rest anyway until next time...)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guy's this will be a short one again, assessments to be studied for and all. College absolutley sucks at the moment but the next one and I totally mean the next one will be longer for you.**

**Oh and I have a poll up on my profile, it's a question for you guy's just curious about the future of this story and I'm leaving it with you. **

**Here you go.**

**Chapter 9: Reasons.**

Charlotte wondered around the farm, trying to avoid Lori, who was now there. She wasn't sure if Lori was gonna blame her or not, probably because she came off to begin with as a bit of a bitch. Charlotte shook her head, this was her fault there was no other reason, it was her and only her.

She paced the grass slightly, the sky above her was dark and her thoughts traced to the group, and then to Carl and she frowned again, not sure what to think. She'd almost lost control earlier on. She heard movement and a loud heartbeat and she whirled seeing Rick and her frown deepened. She could see just how drawn out and pale he looked from the blood loss and how upset he was.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" She said again shaking her head.

"You don't need to keep aplogizing" He said shrugging.

"Don't do that" She said shaking her head "Don't make this out as if it's not my fault Rick, I shouldn't have taken off like I did"

He pulled her into a hug and she froze, not sure what to do. Usually Char was quick on her feet...but right now she had no clue what to do. Rick moved back.

"I explained everything to Lori"

Char stared at him, eyes wide "You..you told her?"

"No, not that" He said shaking his head seeing, how terrified she looked "I just told her that you'd gone to look for the bag you'd seen the earlier on the other day"

"Oh" She said putting her head down "You're gonna end up having to tell them"

"I know" He said nodding "But we'll cross that bridge whe we come to it"

"You're a good man and I can't have you lying for me it's not right"

"What are they gonna say when they find out?" He asked shaking his head "Nothing"

"Nothing? They're gonna think I'm some sort of psycho. I mean Shane already think's I am...I'm a monster Rick, I should leave"

"I don't want you to leave I've told ya this" he said.

"I know but that isn't my problem" She said "I don't wanna have to explain myself to EVERYONE because they're gonna think that not only me, but you're insane"

"You can show them" He said "Just like you did to me"

"It's not as easy as that Rick" She shook her head "I can't just tell them...that's why I'm saying if I leave you won't need to lie, you can pretend I never existed"

"But I will, we all will we can't pretend that someone didn't exsist because eventually we'd run into you again" he said "And the what would we do? Let you go? Nawh"

"Rick" She said firmly "This isn't a democracy here. You need to tell them the truth and soon as they find out, I leave"

"You think we won't come lookin?"

"You won't find me"

"WHy not?"

"I will have left the country before you could even shout my name" She said frowning "I don't want to leave but eventually? I'll need to"

"I'm not gonna let that happen" Rick said stubbornly.

"You're a stubborn man" She said folding her arms.

"Then I guess we have that in common"

She sighed and rolled her eyes "Is the rest of the group coming?"

"Yeah, they should be here in the morning" He said

"Ok" She nodded "How's Carl?"

"He's not doin' too good" He said "if Shane doesn't get back soon..."

"Just in time" She said motioning towards the house.

Rick turned seeing Shane, alone. "Where's Otis?" He asked.

"Dead by the looks of it" Charlotte said unfolding her arms and the two quickly walked over.

"I got it" He said.

And they went in, Hershel began the surgery and Charlotte sat on the porch step and someone joined her. She turned her head to see Lori.

"Rick told me you wanted to leave" She said staring at her "why?"

Char sighed "I just...feel really guilty is all"

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"This is my fault" She said "Carl getting shot, Shane was right"

"Shane?" Lori asked making a face "Shane said what?"

"That it was my fault...he was right" Char said shaking her head "If I hadn't left they wouldn't have come looking"

"Shane'e just trying to look for reasons to vent his frustration and anger out on someone else. Don't listen to him" Lori said reassuringly "He's an ass, and this is not your fault"

"I thought you might have agreed with him?" Char said staring back at her.

"No" She said said "No I don't because it isn't. I can't hold anything against you. You saved us from the CDC, you saved Sophia. I don't hold this against you, you haven't done anything for me to"

Char stared at her not really sure what to say. "Um...thanks?"

"You don't need to thank me, and none of us want you to leave" She said "Specially not Rick, it's been a while since he's been so close to someone, Shane's just drifting further and further away from him"

"I noticed" Char agreed.

"So you'll stay?"

"If you want me to" Char said.

"none of us want you goin' anywhere" She said nodding "You can stay right where you are"

"Thank you" Char said and she looked ahead of her.

"It's not a problem I better get inside" She said and patted Charlotte's shoulder and left her sitting on the porch, a cheesy grin on her face.

* * *

The next day the group was all there and everyone had said there goodbyes to Otis. Charlotte knew there was something very very suspicous about his death and she knew it involved Shane, seeing as he'd been the last one with him. The guilty and somber look on his face when talking about it said it all.

Charlotte saw Daryl moving around with his crossbow. "Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

He turned to look at her "Could'a asked you the same the other night"

"You saw me leave?"

"Yeah" He said "Almost shot ye'r ass"

She laughed "Why?"

"Because you were leavin' and you shouldn' have"

"You gonna blame me for this too?" She asked.

"Blame you for what?"

"Carl gettin' shot?"

"Who's blamin' you?"

"Uh...Shane and I think other people too but I'm not too sure"

"Shane doesn' know anythin', I mean he's a prick"

Charlotte laughed "Yeah, I noticed, where are you going?"

"Headin' out to hunt for food, Rick says that we should look for different stuff just in case we need to leave again"

"Well I'll come too" She said with a smile.

"Nawh, it's fine"

"I insist I fell claustrophobic here"

"There's plenty of space" he said raising and eyebrow.

"That's not the really the point" she said shrugging.

"Right" he said "But I'm not gettin' your blood on my hands"

"Listen here bud, you won't if anything you need to watch out for yourself" She smirked.

"I doubt it, much more skilled than you" He smirked.

"We'll see" She smirked.

"Right, well let's go" He said nodding in the direction they were going to head in. "Get the horse"

There was something seriously itching about this man. She knew there was just something about him that drew her in, that she needed to know more about him and she intended on finding out stuff even if it took her all day.

She'd know more about Daryl Dixon by the time they got back to the farm and with that the two headed in the direction and rode from the farm, Char holding onto Daryl's abdomen, going to look for food, Char decided to play it simply, not give herself away. unbknowing to her that trouble was just around the corner...

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry again that it's so short and the next chapter, will be the part from Chupacabra where Daryl falls from the horse so it should be pretty long...another person. Secrets are revealed and it doesn't end the way you think. **_

_**So do you think there should be a kiss...? Hmmmmmmm? **_

_**Let me know :) Hope you enjoyed until next time...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Guy's thank you so much for your reviews! It means a lot to me and I'm so glad you like it! Glad that it's keeping you going :) So does anyone else think Rick is going insane? Because I think he is...just a little but I still love him :P **

**Here's chapter ten: and I want to thank Luck be mine, FanFicGirl10, Kittyofthenight, and kaioo for your wonderful reviews and to all of you who followed this story, glad the vampire/zombie thing is keeping you going...now here you go. **

**Remember this "Chupacabra" chapter will be different from the one on TV since Sophia isn't missing lol...but anyway...**

**REVELATION! **

**Chapter 10: Chupacabra**

Charlotte was still holding Daryl's abdomen, not that she really needed to she just liked the feeling of it. She was still absolutely determined to get to know him, she then remembered what she'd heard earlier on before the two of them left, she'd heard him talking about the time he'd seen a Chupacabra. Well she had more in common with him than she'd thought.

"Since we are makin' no conversation what so ever, I've decided to ask you something"

"'N what would that be?" He grumbled slightly.

"I heard you and Rick earlier" She said and out of pure boredom leaned in towards his ear "Talking about the Chupacabra story you told the group"

"Oh" He muttered "That"

"You saw one huh?" She asked.

"Yep" He said "What are you gonna say now? That I'm insane"

"No" She said shaking her head "I saw one too"

"You just sayin' that?" He asked glancing back at her.

"No I swear to god" She said "Cross my heart and hope to die"

"You really saw one?" He asked.

"Yeah" She nodded "Few years back"

"Ye'r serious"

"Are you?" She asked leaning her chin on his shoulder. He flinched slightly and she moved back again.

"Yeah I saw one" He nodded lookin' around them "Huntin' for squirrels"

"I like squirrels" She smirked.

"Nobody else does...think they're disgustin'"

"Well they people are wrong" She smirked again.

"You ever eat a raw squirrel?" He asked.

"Obviously" She said nodding.

"I swear" He muttered.

"What?" She asked.

"Ye'r a strange one" He said.

"How?"

"Because ye'r not like the usual girl I've ever met...most are-"

"Perky and annoying?" She smiled.

"Yeah" He said "That"

He stopped the horse and motioned for her to get off, to which she did and he followed, quickly tying the horse to the nearby tree.

"Does Hershel know you took that horse?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "I meant to ask you that earlier"

"Don't worry" He smirked "I ain' gonna eat it"

She frowned and folded her arms, usually she would've found this funny but at this precise moment in time. She didn't.

"You're not funny" She said shaking her head.

"Not tryin' to be" He said shrugging.

She shook her head again and looked around so she could concentrate on listening. There was nothing near by.

"There isn't anything around here" She said.

"How would you know?" He asked "Ye'r just a little girl"

She folded her arms again and smirked "I ain't a little girl Dixon" She said flashing her teeth "And I'm sure I've said before you're so sexist"

He shrugged in a "So?" kind of way and then looked around.

"So how did you find out about the walker's?" She asked staring over at him.

"Was out in the woods" He shrugged "came across one, shot it"

"Wow" She said "That's it?"

"How did you come across them?" HE asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pfff" She scoffed "travelling down here, one was in the middle of the road, just...eating a dog it was...disgusting" She said.

"See now ye'r actin' like a girl" He smirked.

"I'm not" She said shaking her head "I didn't mean the eatin' the dog part, walker thing was disgusting. It's face was half ripped apart, god only knew how long it had been dead for"

"Do you like killin' em?" He asked.  
"I enjoy it very much so" She smiled "DO you?"

"About as much as the next person" He said shrugging.

"Right" She nodded and listened again. Something scuffling near by, she knew by the sound that it was a rabbit.

"You like Rabbit?" She asked not looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Rabbit, over there" She said pointing.

He moved over beside her carefully and stood, pointing his arrow up silently and he aimed it. Shot and it hit the rabbit, blood spurting from the wound. The smell of the blood wafted up Char's nose and she had to stop herself from just running over and grabbing it.

Daryl moved over to it picking it up.

"Nice aim"

"Nice shot" He retorted.

"Oooh sorry bud" She smirked folding her arms.

"Bet you couldn't hit it from that distance "

"I could hit it from further back with my eyes closed" She said.

"Go on then" He smirked.

She smirked, closed her eyes and listened hearing more scuffling. She aimed her knife and listened again throwing it and when she opened her eyes she saw that she'd hit another rabbit, Daryl gaped at it and then at her.

"Never seen a woman do that before" He said huffily.

"Is that just because now yo know I'm better at hunting than you?" She smirked.

"Don' push it" He said and she smirked as he went over to pick it up. "Better go look for somethin' else"

"Deer?" She asked shrugging.

"Sound's good" He nodded.

The two got back on the horse and it made it's journey further into the woods. It had been about another twenty minutes and the two had spoken about stupid stuff, like huntin' and what the biggest catch was. Charlotte just hit out with bear and got an unbelieveable look from Daryl.

She meant it too, the bear she'd caught a few day's previous. She smirked at the thought and a scent drifted up her nose and she realised that it was Daryl. Even being dirty and unclean he still managed to smell good, she bit her lip. Not particularly sure what to do.

* * *

The two got off the horse again and this time they stayed silent, Char listened for anything coming but nothing did. She rolled her eyes and moved over towards where Daryl was standing, a few feet away from her. She noticed the tense position he was in and she put an arm on her shoulder, to which he flinched again.

"You really are jumpy" She said folding her arms.

He stared at her not sure what to say.

"Why?" She asked.

"Not worth talkin' about" He muttered.

"I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about Daryl" She said "I wouldn't"

He faced her, a hard look on his face. "It's nothin worth talkin' about"

"Obviously it is"

He glared back at her "No"

She furrowed her brows and stared at him, for a long period of time.

"You're creepin me out" He said.

"I'm gazing" She said tilting her head slightly.

"It's creepy" He said in a hard tone.

"No it's not" She said folding her arms "You stare at me plenty"

He then gawked at her "What?"

"I see you all the time" She said smirking "Starin' as if I don't notice"

"No I don'"

"You do" She said "It doesn't bother me"

"I'll take that as a compliment" He smirked.

"Why would it?" She asked .

"Why would it what?"

"Bother me?" She asked "That you stare"

"I don'" He said again.

"You're a very complicated man Daryl Dixon" She said.

He stared over at her, his eyes taking her in hungrily, and he bit his bottom lip and looked away. Charlotte knew what he was thinking, she just had to get him to do it. She needed to see if he wanted to do it.

"Daryl?" She asked.

He turned to look at her and her eyes searched his. "What?"

"Kiss me" She said smiling.

"What?" He asked again confused.

She shrugged "Kiss me" she said again her voice thick with confidence.

He gulped and she heard his heartbeat quicken, she'd never heard it beat that fast before, she wasn't sure if he'd say no or not but before she knew it his lips crashed to hers hungrily, one of his hands instinctively going around the back of her neck, so she couldn't pull away, the other tangled in the black mass of hair.

Charlotte smirked against his lips taking it in. She'd never actually done this with someone who meant something to her before, because it didn't matter that she wasn't human, Daryl, Rick and his group meant something to her, but now she didn't think about any other member of the group. Only one. But there was something about Daryl Dixon that drew her in, consumed her and her hands went around his neck.

She bit the bottom of his lip gently and he hissed ever so slightly, to which she smirked. Her back was then pressed to a tree and she could only hear his heartbeat, the only thing that she wanted to hear in that moment. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth and she willingly let it in, their tongues now entangled, fighting for dominance.

She let one of her hands slip into his hair, tangling in it. It had been a very long time since Charlotte had done this with anyone and she didn't want it to end yet, the feeling of pure affection washed over and she was consumed by it. By him.

Their bodies fit perfectly together, molded into one as they continued their deep and passionate kiss. She could smell his own scent radiating from him like a heat wave, and it consumed her even more, and she deepened the kiss, to which he obliged.

Daryl's hand moved his hand from her neck so it tangled in the mass of long black raven hair and his finger's curled in it. Neither, without knowing it had felt this much affection and passion from any other person before, both were caught up in what was going on right at that moment in time, not interested in anything else. Forgetting the world they lived in, all because of one kiss.

She knew that eventually Daryl would have to pull back to breathe but she didn't need to, so she made it last as long as possible before he decided to pull back. He didn't do it right at that moment, his tongue still fighting against hers for dominance but she could hear his heart quicken even more and knew he had to pull back.

He did eventually, internally groaning to himself and he stared at her face, not sure what to say or do because he'd let his hunger for this girl take over every instinct, even with every fibre of his being telling him not too, he moved back from her and stared.

"Wow" She smirked to herself.

Daryl didn't respond just stared at her, movement caught her attention and she turned her head looking in the direction of the movement. He followed her gaze "What?"

"I heard something move" She said.

"How can you hear it and I can't?" He asked with a half glare half amused look.

"I told you" She smirked "I'm better"

He let out a growl and pinned her back to the tree, not wanting her to move, she stared at him in surprise, and she actually was taken by surprise but then she smirked.

"You're fast" She said in a low voice.

"Nobody's a better hunter than me" He said leaning in.

Her eyes traced his face, meeting his blue eyes and locking on them instantly. "I beg to differ"

"We'll see" he grinned slightly, his hands tracing the outer side of her arms and he moved back. "Better get movin'"

"We better" She said with a nod.

The two walked back over to the horse,, Daryl untied it quickly and got onto it. He then put his hand out and helped up Charlotte much to her dismay.

It began walking back slowly in the direction it had come and Charlotte, stared at the back of Daryl's head his smell so intoxicating. Then the horse began to move quickly and Daryl calmed it down, Charlotte had never been much of an animal lover, hence why she did enjoy hunting and killing the ones in the woods.

Suddenly there was a loud hiss and the horse bucked backwards, causing Charlotte to fall and land flat on her back. She heard a grunt and then movement and she quickly got up, seeing the horse scurrying away. She looked around, no sign of Daryl.

"Daryl?" She hissed trying to keep her voice down.

Where the hell did he go? She demanded to herself but then what she noticed was the cliff she was standing on, could he She was then at the edge looking down, seeing him. He was soaking wet and had an arrow stuck out of his side. Char's eyes widened as she leaned forward.

"Daryl? You alright?!"

"Doin' just fine" he grumbled lowly but she heard him.

"I'm coming down"

"No" He said violently shaking his head "Stay up there"

She folded her arms, he was such a stubborn ass when he wanted to be. She watched as he climbed up most of the hill, desperately wanting to help him up the rest of the way. She knew she'd be faster than his slow movements. Suddenly though his foot went out from under him and he slipped again.

Charlotte froze, not sure what to do for a second. She seen his head connect with the rock at the bottom of the cliff and she shook her head, hissing slightly. It only took her one swift movement before she was right beside him.

"Daryl!" She said "Daryl"

He didn't respond, though his eyes were half open. She looked down to the blood pouring from his side and she frowned, moving her hand towards it but then stopped herself, she couldn't do this now. He needed her help but her throat began to burn and she hissed again moving back from him.

"Daryl wake up!" She said.

He smiled at her and scoffed slightly "Merle"

"Wh- No it's Charlotte"

"Shitty day bro" He muttered.

"What?" She asked confused.

She looked around, who was he talking to?

"Screw you" He said.

She narrowed her eyes, what was going on...then it hit her. He'd hit his head, probably had a concussion and she was just standing there like a damn idiot.

"Uh Daryl"

"Food...Charlotte" Daryl muttered.

"I'm here" She said.

"Shut up" He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Tried like hell to find you bro" He mumbled his eyes half shutting.

"Daryl wake up!"

"You let out...all you had to do was wait...we went back for ya...Rick and I...mmm...he did right by ya" Daryl said.

"Daryl sweetie I'm gonna need you to wake up!" She said seriously shaking his shoulders because the smell of rotten flesh filled her nostrils.

"I ain' nobody's bitch"

"I swear to god" Charlotte huffed slightly and leaned over him, moving his face "Daryl please we need to get out of here...come on...Daryl come on"

She nudged him slightly but then felt the presence behind her and she let out a hiss, as the walker tried to go for him. She grabbed it quickly, spinning it so it wasn't anywhere near him, half across and into the water. She pushed her finger's into it's eyes and growled at it, and moved back quickly.

She could hear Daryl panting but right now she didn't care and she took a swing with her leg and the walker's head burst. "That's what happens" She muttered.

When shee turned she almost died on the spot, there was Daryl pulling out the arrow from his side and trying to get to his arrow. This was it...she had to do this before that walker got him, she didn't know if he was strong enough. She was over next to it and snapped it's neck but it only let out a growl and she hissed again and pulled out the knife from her belt and shoved it through the walker's head.

The walker fell onto it's stomach and Daryl stared up at her, eyes wide and covered in blood.

"Come on" She said kneeling in front of him.

"How the hell did you do that?!" He demanded.

"fast runner" She replied.

"No...I've never seen anyone run like that!"

"Just let me help you. Ok?" She said demanding.

He frowned slightly and she pulled him up, the smart thing to do here was to feed him her blood, heal hm, get him near the farm and then compel him to forget but for all the strength she had in her she couldn't do it.

"You holdin' on?!" She asked.

"Uh..yeah" He muttered.

"Hold on tighter"

"What the hell-" He began and then he realised he was at the top of the cliff.

She let him go for a minute and he leaned against the tree, staring over at her.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I told you I was a fast runner" She said folding her arms.

"No, nobody in hell can manage two people up a cliff in two seconds"

"I can" She shrugged.

He shook his head "No"

"Daryl" She began.

"What are you?!"

"You want the truth?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes I want the damn truth!"

"I'm a vampire" She bit her lip and he gawked at her.

"Excuse me?" He demanded. "You're a what?"

"I want you to believe me"

"And people in hell want slurpees!" He snapped at her, venom in his voice. "What did you just say to me"

"I'm a vampire" She nodded licking her lips slightly.

"Ye'r outta ye'r damn mind!" He said.

She zoomed away from him and then came back, her eyes had changed, she bared her teeth at him, hissing only slightly, and he saw the fangs, razor sharp looking fangs at each side of her mouth and Daryl could only stare, but he didn't stare in fear. He stared in fascination, though he wouldn't admit that himself.

"I'm still hallucinating"

"You're not" She said "I really am a vampire, and I can heal you"

"Heal me?"

"My blood can heal you"

"No...I ain' no monster!" He snapped.

Charlotte stared at him, finding it difficult for the words that he'd just spoken to sink in.

"I'm not a monster" She said, her tone hard "I just saved your ass"

* * *

It was a long walk back, especially with the whole silence thing going on. Daryl was limping, but trying to cover it up.

"You alright?" Charlotte asked.

"Fine" He replied.

"You got something to say...just say it get it over with"

"I have nothin' to say" He said.

"Yeah...that's what everybody says"

"Who's everybody?" Daryl demanded.

"Rick"

"Rick knows?"

"yes Rick knows"

She didn't care if he knew anymore, she just didn't care. "He hasn't told anyone"

"Neither can you" She said stopping.

"You can' say that!"

"You're gonna go around the whole camp, tellin' everyone about how I'm a vampire?!" She asked raising an eyebrow "Daryl please, just keep it to yourself...bitch about me to Rick or whatever just don't tell anyone else, the time isn't right"

"So you were gonna tell us?"

"Eventually"

"What if you'd killed one of us?"

"Don't drink human blood"

"What do you drink"

"Animal blood" She said rolling her eyes "It's disgusting but it get's me by"

"Disgustin' thought" He muttered and Char only shrugged in response.

Feet could be heard and she looked up, seeing Rick, Shane, Glenn and T-Dog. Rick held up his gun and pointed it.

"That's the third time you've pointed that gun to my head" Daryl snapped "You gonna pull the trigger or what?"

Just then a loud gun shot echoed throughout Charlotte's ears and Daryl fell to the ground. She gasped and moved beside him.  
"NO!" Rick shouted "NO! NO NO!"

"I was just kidding'!" Daryl huffed slightly as Rick and Shane pulled him up, Charlotte looked around. And then realised that he'd passed out.

She followed behind the men closely, trying to keep her cool. What if he said something?

She'd just made her eternal life even worse that it already was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guy's thank you so much for your reviews! It means a lot to me and I'm so glad you like it! Glad that it's keeping you going :) **

**It might be a bit rushed but I really wanted to get it out. **

**This might be long and confusing but...I hope you like it anyway. Because now...well she's not so secret anymore and people really step up. **

**of course there is more revealed in this chapter. **

**Chapter 11: Pretty much dead already**

Charlotte hadn't spoken to Daryl for two day's, she'd avoided him, she didn't attempt to go see him because she didn't know how he'd react, but she'd told Rick he knew, Rick said he'd talk to him. She was worried that he'd say something to someone, but then again why would the believe him? They didn't believe him about the Chupacabra. She decided that maybe she could go see him...to get it over with. She went over as everyone was sitting down, eating and Glenn walked over.

"Uh...guy's?" He said.

Everybody looked at him and Charlotte noticed Maggie frowning from the porch and she seen Glenn glance at her and decided something.

"So uh...there's walkers in the barn" Glenn said.

Everyone stared at him, not particularly sure what to say. If there was walker's in the barn, how had Charlotte not noticed them? She could smell the dead from a few miles away but yet...it was right across the farm and she couldn't tell? She seen Shane get up and walk off towards the barn, everyone following.

Shane peaked in and then moved back shouting at Rick "You better tell me you are not okay with this!" Shane spat.

"No I'm not ok with this!" Rick argued.

"How many are in there?" Charlotte asked.

"Not sure...about seven or eight give or take" Shane muttered.

"I'm gonna talk to Hershel" Rick said "About this barn and about stayin'"

"We can't stay here" Dale said "Hershel sees these people as sick"

"You know?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, spoke to him about it yesterday" He said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Shane demanded.

"Glenn wanted to be the one to do it" Dale said.

"There's going to be a guard here until we figure out what to do" Shane said "You better figure somethin' out soon man.."

Rick nodded and everyone else took off, away from the barn. Charlotte forgot all about Daryl and followed Rick.

"Rick" She said and he turned to look at her.

"If this is about Daryl, I already spoke with him...he won't say anything"

"That's not what this is about" She said shaking her head.

"Then what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is dangerous being here" She said "We can't stay here"

"Why not?"

"Walker's could get out" She said.

"That's what I'm going to talk to Hershel about"

"They're monsters Rick, dangerous to everyone around them"

"Well they're like you then" He said, his tone hard.

Charlotte flinched slightly, and stared up at him, not really sure what to say. His face softened at her expression because it was then that he realised exactly what he'd said to her.

"I didn't mean that" He said.

"Sure you did" She said.

"Char, I didn't mean it" he said.

She shook her head "Everybody speaks their mind when they're angry...so yeah you did mean it"

"I didn't"

"I get it" She said nodding "I'm just like the walker's, bloodthirsty and dead. A monster. wouldn't think twice about ripping into someone when I get ahold of them, I get it"

She turned and stalked away from him, ignoring the calls of her name and headed away from the group, to the edge of the farm and she sat against a tree. Why was she helping this group again? They clearly didn't appreciate anything she did for them, it didn't matter how it was done, as long as it was done? She thought Rick trusted her but what he'd just said made it clear that he didn't.

* * *

She spotted Dale but she sat where she was. Not wanting to move. She then seen Shane about thirty minutes later. Then seen him come back with a bag. She shut her eyes and listened to people around her, she heard someone or something moving around not to far from the farm and she didn't know who it was.

So she stood and ran towards where the person was and spotted a young man, who looked lost and confused. She folded her arms and stood leaning on the tree until he spotted her and then he smirked. She noticed the army shirt he had on. She was going against her better judgement here...maybe she should, turn it off. Become what she was. Exactly what she was. A monster.

"Excuse me?" She said "Are you lost?"

"No" He said.

"What are you doing way out here?" she asked.

"I had to run" He said.

"From?"

"My base was..." he stopped talking and his lips began quivering. Which confused Charlotte.

"Attacked?" She asked.

"Yeah" He said.

"Sorry to hear that" She said nodding.

She went against her better judgement and turned, away from him. She was such a pussy, what was happening to her? A few months ago she was a ruthless killer, didn't care who she killed and yet here she was hanging around with a bunch of people who would probably only want her gone when they found out the truth about her.

"Can you help me?" He asked. Suddenly, she listened for a heartbeat to see how scared he was and got a very...very slow one. She turned and his face had changed, transformed, like hers. He ran at her and attacked her. She fell on her back and he attempted to put a stake in her chest, she grunted trying to keep it away. "You've not fed for a while...maybe your group"

Her face changed, and she hissed at him, then having him under her.

"I like it when girl's are on top" He smirked.

She punched him, repeatedly in the face and kept doing it she felt better, which was a while. And then suddenly he managed to plunge the stake into her stomach, she let out a yelp and moved back, away from him and sat against a tree. She looked to see him gone.

She couldn't get it out, it was too hard. Very hard and she finally, after five minutes managed to pull it out. She could hear gun shots and people shouting and screaming. She got up and ran for the farm, stayed a few yards away from them. She could see them, shooting walkers and she shook her head, guess Shane didn't like the idea of having walker's anywhere near the group...or was it because of Lori and Carl?

She then seen him, the boy that had attacked her, he wasn't too far away from them, she froze. If she did this...she'd reveal herself to everyone of them and then she'd need to leave.

_"Who are you?" Rick's voice asked. _

_"My Name's Daniel" He said. _

_"Can we help you?" Shane demanded. _

_"If by help you mean this..." He said and he ran at Shane. _

Charlotte wasn't as fast because he'd already grabbed Shane and she grabbed a hold of the boy named Daniel and got him into the now open and empty barn.

"What the hell was that?" A voice demanded.

Daniel got up and hissed at her and before she even got a chance to move, she was back out in the sunlight. She growled and got up, forgetting everything behind her and he tried to run past her but she grabbed him and slammed him into the ground.

"NO!"

"You know...vampire's are supposed to drink the living" He hissed at her "That's why we're here...why we enjoy it"

"I don't give a rats ass" She hissed back at him.

What she needed to do was figure out what was helping him walk in the sunlight and he shoved her so she was on her back and then realised he had the stake again. Where the hell had he gotten that from? He tried pushin' it down and it ended up just sitting at her ribcage she caught his arm, and even though it would only hurt for a minute she snapped it.

"You missed" She said and flung him off her as he howled in pain and she got up quickly and there they were all, gaping at her. She realised the stake was still sticking out of her stomach and she growled as she pulled it out, right as Daniel managed to snap his arm back into place.

She seen it, around his neck, the dog tags he was wearing, that's what was letting him walk in the sunlight. He must've been in the army.

"When were you turned?" She demanded.

"About a month before the world went to shit and you can go to hell if you think I'm gonna let you kill me...there is no other food source for vampire's and I am not gonna let any of them walk away from here alive"

"You don't really have much of a choice" She said. "Always the rookie mistake"

"Rookie mistake? I could kill them before you even blinked"

"How old do you think I am? Huh? I'm older than you" she smirked "Old trumps new"

And she ran at him, getting him beneath her again and she stared down at him.

"I've been lookin' for survivors for a month now"

"What have you been surviving on?" She asked raising a eyebrow.

"Squirrels" He said "Althing that moves that isn't a zombie"

"Don't use that word" She said.

"That's what they are" He said and he slapped her and in shock she fell back off him.

He got up and turned, hissing at the group who all cowered back from him. Daryl aimed his crossbow but it wasn't Daryl he was going for, it was Rick. Charlotte got up and they all glanced at her quickly and she waited until he pounced, and Charlotte caught the back of his shirt and threw him back and he landed on his ass in the dirt.

"Don't think for one minute that you're getting anywhere near them" She said.

He hissed and tried to go past her but she flung him back again "You can't deny what we are! What we need! You need it just as much as I do"

"That's the difference. No I don't"

He stood up straight his face changing "I know you can feel it...the burning sensation up your throat whenever you're near one of them, we can do it together...get high"

"Get high?" She asked shaking her head "What are you twelve"

"They are walking blood bags... FOOD!" He hissed "They need to be taken care of"

"I'm taking care of them" She said eyeing him.

"it's only a matter of time before you snap...before you lose control"

"I think you're confusing me with yourself pal" She said "I've had years of practice"

"Don't matter. They're all pretty much dead already...let me have one"

"You know you're starting to annoy me...go play somewhere else"

"I like the looks of the one with the brown hair" He said eyeing Lori. "Though of course...there's always the blonde"

A growl erupted from Charlotte's throat and she ran from him and moved behind him so he couldn't see her.

Daniel's grin grew, she'd given up and they all stared at him, Daryl still had his crossbow aimed at him and without thinking he shot it and it hit the guy in the chest and he stumbled back and he growled at him Daryl who stood his ground.

"I like killing Rednecks" He hissed and went to run at him.

Charlotte was a lot faster than he'd given her credit for and she didn't know if it would work but she stuck her fangs into his neck and he let out a loud wail and she dropped him, blood running down her chin.

"I said no" She hissed and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. He glared at her, while holding her neck.

"I take it the dog tags are the thing's letting you walk around"

"no..." He growled.

"Liar" She said.

She ripped them off and he began to burn, the heat radiating from him, everybody watched in horror as he began to burn. Charlotte though didn't want him to die just yet so she placed them back around his neck and he squirmed around on the ground.

"What the hell is going on?!" Shane demanded.

Charlotte only glanced at them. She knew now that she had so many damn reasons just to turn everything off, to kill them all and yet here she was, still fucking protecting them. Why? She didn't know. She didn't want to be redeemed anymore, she wouldn't be redeemed...she'd go to hell and the fire would consume her anyway. What was the point?

The vampire below her gasped and panted and she kneeled down beside him, in a weird way his blood tasted good. "I think I'm gonna enjoy having you around"

He looked up at her, eyes wide. "No...you can't"

"You tried to kill these people" She said simply "How do you feel about walker bites?"

"Walker bites?"

"Zombie bites" She said rolling her eyes "You ever been bitten?"

"no"

"It hurts like hell...almost like a werewolf venom...you ever felt that?"

"No"

"Well that's no good" She said pouting.

"Werewolves?" A voice asked but Charlotte ignored it. She knew that it had been Shane "Hey you better answer me before I shoot you"

"Shoot me then Shane" She said simply and looked up "Won't do you much good"

She looked around all the faces and seen the boy trying to move and she quickly moved him so he was facing away from the group.

"You can't compel me" He said "Vampire's can't compel other vampire's"

"No...but I can kill you"

"You're really gonna do that? We're a dying species, should make more" He said to her, eyes searching his.

"What? So the can die? Can't feed...nobody to feed on" She said simply "There is no door number three...you feed or you die"

"Good" He said and he shoved her back and she landed on her ass.

He was then behind Glenn and had a hold of him and when Charlotte went to move he stopped her.

"I wouldn't" He said and he bit into his wrist, forcing the blood down Glenn's throat. Glenn, who was absolutely disgusted choked when he removed his wrist. "You take one more step I'll break his neck"

"Don't even know if it'll work" Charlotte said folding her arms. She knew now that she needed to act like she didn't care, just to get Glenn and everyone else safe. "Go ahead, see if it works"

"I'll kill him" He said "Necks snap easy around here"

"DO it then" She said and everybody looked to her.

She made a look at Glenn who was gaping at her and her eyes locked on his and his heart slowed, because he realised what she was doing. She wasn't gonna let him die...was she? But then she wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd she go?" The boy demanded.

"Sorry bud" She said "I'm faster than you"

She grabbed a hold of Glenn and moved him away from the vampire and stood in front of him.

"You ok Glenn?" She asked.

"uh...how do I answer that?" He asked.

"However you want" She said staring out the other vampire.

"Then...I feel disgusted"

"That's what everyone says" The boy said "But eventually it feels great"

"Not that great" She said "But you've switched it off all of it, the pain, the guilt, the sadness...once it comes seeping back in, everybody that you've ever hurt or killed...the guilt will crush you...trust me I know"

"You killed people?" Glenn asked.

"Not many" She said still keeping contact with the vampire.

"I can't believe this is actually happening" Lori's voice said.

"Well it is bitch" The vampire snapped "Get over it"

"Your attitude stinks man" Charlotte said to him "You need to think about the consequences of your actions here...you kill one person in this group...even one I will rip your head from your shoulder's do I make myself clear?"

"Not even a little" He said shaking his head "You're selfish"

"I'm not selfish...they aren't toys! They're not for playing with" She said.

"No...they're for keeping us alive!" The boy snapped.

He had a point...NO! Charlotte shook her head "There's other ways"

"Oh really? What animal blood? What are you?"

"A lot older and wiser than you pal" She said simply.

"Just let me have one...one you don't like and then I'll go"

"I like everyone"

"What about him" He said and Charlotte glanced at who he was talking about. Shane.

"You know I don't see eye to eye with him and I don't agree with what he says and does...but even then I still like him a little bit...so no"

He growled "Then I'll pick my own"

"Then I'll rip that necklace back off and you'll burn" She said "it's as simple as that"

"What let's you walk around?" He asked.

"What's that got to do with you?"

"I want to know...so I can take it and you'll burn and I can make them my pets" he said.

"Well you're gonna have a hard time figuring it out"

"The ring" He said. "The only piece of silver you have on"

"I have other things...don't think I just have a ring" She said "Don't make this mistake...I can help you"

"I don't want your help" He said "What I want is my lunch...so.."

"Well you're either gonna have to die...or die" she shrugged "Your choice"

"Not much of a choice"

"Exactly" She smirked. "I can rip you apart and do my nails at the same time and you know it"

He stared her out, debating whether or not she was serious.

"You can't get to anyone without me killing you" Charlotte said "And trust me when I say this...because I will gladly rip you apart"

"Really?"

"Yeah" She scoffed.

"prove it"

She growled and shook her head.

"Charlotte?" Lori's voice said.

"What?" She didn't turn to look.

"Kill him...kill him now"

"What?" Charlotte asked.

The boy's face dropped and his eyes widened "He's gonna kill you to kill us...it's you or him...right?"

She actually glanced back at them all, Rick nodded and mouthed do it.

"You're not thinking straight" She siad turning away "You're in shock"

"We're not" Andrea said. "We don't understand how you're...whatever but he's gonna kill us"

They were right but why were they being so understanding?

"They're gonna stake you first chance they get" The boy said. "You know that...they find out what you are...they lie...they kill you"

Charlotte stared at him "DOn't listen to him" Rick said.

She'd had this thought before about Rick, when he'd found out.

"Look her in the eye man and tell her you wouldn't kill her..I won't even do anything while you do it"

Charlotte glanced back at Rick who stared back at her but didn't say anything and she scrunched up her face, not sure what to say. She'd protected them, she was still protecting them now. But when she looked into his eyes, they pleaded with her and she moved back. But she knew instantly when she locked eyes with Lori what was going on.

The vampire behind her was trying to distract her and it was working. She shook herself and then suddenly she was bruning. She let out a scream and looked at her skin which was beginning to burn, and she looked down, her ring was gone.

She got up and she ran into the barn where the sunlight couldn't hit her.

"I'm gonna have fun with you while she can't save you"

Charlotte took a deep breath, a very deep breath and waited until he was ready to attack one of them and she ran out. Fighting against the burning, and pinned him to the ground.

"WHERE IS IT?!" She hissed.

She seen it in his hand and she ripped it from him, quickly pushing it onto her finger and she moved away from him quickly while her skin healed.

"I'm gonna kill you" She said "And I'm gonna enjoy it"

"You're like me! Stop fighting it!" He cried when she ran at him.

"I don't care" She said and she sank her teeth into his neck and he let out another wail and she stood up.

"Go on! KILL ME!"

"Death's to easy" She said "Death would be too kind"

"You're too scared to kill me? Because of them?!" He spat "Why do you care what the think? You're a monster!"

That hit home and she moved back from him and he stared up at her, he was right why did she care? But Lori was the one that told her to kill him...why? She didnt' know.

She seen the stake just a few feet away from her and she walked over and picked it up, sighing and kneeled in front of him.

"Why are you fightin' so hard to be human?" He demanded. "You're not human!"

She still didn't say anything and then without even thinking about she plunged the stake into him.

"You feel that?" She asked "That's scraping just against your heart...one wrong movement and you'll be dead"

"You're...not...human" He said coughing.

She rolled her eyes "No I know what i am" She growled "I can't help that...and I don't care what they think...not anymore...I don't care if they tell me to leave...because I won't...I'm protecting them"

"Why?!"

"Because I..." She couldn't finish and then it clicked. She was protecting them because even though knowing Rick still let her stay, Daryl didn't open his mouth and even through the shock of everyone finding out, they still asked her to kill him, like they cared what happened to her. She glanced at them all, her eyes lingering on Rick for a minute and he stared back at her and then moved to everyone else and then to Daryl. Who she did actually care for, she didn't know why but she did "Because" She sighed "I care about them"

"You're..." But she didn't let him finish because she moved the stake up and moved it so fast that when it hit his heart he turned grey and the veins began appearing on his face.

She shook her head and got up and sighed, not facing them "Go on...say it" She said "Tell me to leave"

She waited but nobody said anything and she turned to face them and she snorted. "Wow..." She said and she grabbed onto the boy's leg.

"let me help" Rick said and he moved forward.

"No" She said shaking her head.

"You saved us" He said "Again"

"What's your point?" She asked her voice hard.

"We want to help you" Glenn said.

"You just found out that there isn't just corpses moving around...but there's also vampires amongst other things...why don't you have your little democracy arguments about how you should kill me or let me go" She said.

She ran into the woods, the boy draggin' beside her and she stood against the tree...so now not only did everyone know...but now she knew she had to leave. She decided to listen in to what they were saying.

_"I can't wrap my head around it" _

_"Neither can I" _

_"What do we do?" _

_"What can we do?" _

_"KIll her?" _There it was.

_"No that's not an option" Rick said. _

What was he doing? Why was he doing that?

She made sure the boy was dead by sticking the knife into his head...just in case and then she went back and stood, her arms folded. None of them noticed her, and they had all forgotten about the dead walker's at their feet. Even Hershel and his family had forgotten...

"You finished?" She asked and they turned to look at her.

"We just can't wrap our heads around it" Lori said.

"You and me both" Charlotte replied.

"How do vampire's even exsist? How is that possible?" Glenn asked, confused.

"You're asking a question I don't know how to answer" She said.

"Right" He nodded.

"I'll be going" she said and she chucked the knife at Rick's feet.

He looked down at it and then back up at her "Nobody asked you to go"

"If I remember correctly you were the one that said I was just as bad as a walker" She said nodding.

"I didn't mean that" He said.

"Yeah, ok" She said shrugging. "still it's time for me to go...I've protected you long enough"

"Why did you protect us?" Shane demanded.

She turned "Dont be ungrateful" She spat at him "I just saved you ass as much as anyone else's"

"We saw what you were" Rick said "Everybody knows now, I think you should stay"

She didn't say anything "Me too" Glenn said.

"I thinkso" T-Dog said "Who knows...havin a..."

"Vampire?"

"Yeah around might not be so bad"

"I agree" Dale said.

"You agree?" She asked Dale. "WHy"?

"I've read all about vampire's. Better senses, you'd be able to tell when a walker's near, faster, stronger"

"Lori?" Rick asked.

Lori looked skeptical for a minute but then nodded "You've saved us...alot over the past week"

Look at that, Charlotte thought only been a week and they all know already. How cliche.

"Carol?" Rick asked.

She only , gripping onto Sophia "You saved my daughter...I can't thank you enough"

"Andrea?"

"Sure...I like you so...why not?"

Charlotte looked at her and tilted her head slightly.

"Shane?"

Shane stared at her for a minute before shrugging "Dont' see why not" he said "No point in sayin' no"

"Right" Rick said and he turned to the last person "Daryl?"

Daryl didn't say anything for a long minute "I owe you"

"You don't owe me anything" She said.

"You saved my life the other day...so I do" He said nodding.

She stared at them all...after finding out what she was she excpected half of them to...at least want her gone. But no..each one of them agreed. She didn't understand why, but if they wanted her there she'd stay.

What was happening? Why did they trust her more now that they knew what she was? That was what she didn't understand.

"Why?" She asked.

"Better off with you here" Rick said "Least then we can be one step ahead of everything because you'll know"

Charlotte sighed "Fair enough"

She helped them pick up the bodies of the dead, and now all it was for them to do was to try and reason with Hersehl.

* * *

**_A/N: bet that didn't go the way you thought it would...I don't know why I did that I just had this crazy idea and put it together and wala! Boom, you got that chapter, even though I know that would not happen...and the character's would be so much more distrusting but my poor Char has been through an ordele so we'll just leave it at that..the chapter's should be somewhat back to normal next time... so I hope you liked it, until next time..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guy's thank you for your reviews on the last chapter! Glad you liked it..even though it was totally out of character for everyone...so this chapter everyone starts asking her loads of questions and she get's a little cautious about them all...**

**but I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 12: Questions. **

It had been another long two day's people were normal with her...but she was a little cautious at times, she tried not to listen into what they were saying, though none of them spoke about it, just continued with what they were doing. Everyone was sitting, the place dark, the children were asleep in the RV around a small Shane-Made campfire. They all sat, people swapping stories until Shane turned to Charlotte.

"Why don't we let out woman of the hour swap a few stories" He said.

Charlotte eyed him carefully "Like?"

"How long have you been alive?" He asked.

"Shane!" Lori scolded "You don't ask women questions like that"

"She's not a woman is she?" Shane retorted.

He glanced back at Charlotte who merley rolled her eyes at him "I've been alive 173 years"

"Whoa" Glenn said.

She smirked cheweing her lip.

"How many people have you killed?" Shane asked raising his eyebrows.

"Depends what kind of people you mean" She said folding her arms, leaning back against the tree.

"Innocent people" He replied.

"Shane...don't do this" Rick said.

"It's fine" She smirked "I killed alot of people but half of them deserved it"

"The other half?" T-Dog asked.

"Accidental" She said shrugging "I was new...didn't understand the concept of the difference between the innocent and the criminals"

"So have you ever thought about killing any of us?" Glenn asked.

"No" She said "Well maybe Shane a few times" People laughed and Shane scowled "But there's a fine line"

"Between what?" Rick asked.

"The good and the bad" She said "It depends how you were when you were human"

"What do you mean?" Lori asked.

"When you're a human you feel guilt, you feel sadness you feel everything emotional" Charlotte said "When you're a vampire...it's heightened, like a hunded times over and you feel every single bit of pain or anger you felt before...only now it's worse"

"What were you like?" Dale asked.

"I was an angry person" She said "I'd say the best person to be a vampire would be someone who's happy and perky all the time but not everybody's like that"

"Anyone in the group that you think could do it?" Andrea asked.

"Glenn" She said simply.

Glenn stared at her "Me? Why me?"

"You seem to have a balanced emotionally stable line" Charlotte said "You're weirdly enthusiastic but then again someone like you might not be able to do it.."

"Why?" Carol asked.

"Because...say if Glenn was a vampire" She said "And he killed...Shane"

"I like how you use me as the victim"

Charlotte smirked "If he'd to kill him it would feel good...but after about ten seconds it wouldn't and he'd be guilty, remorsefula dnn upset with himself, that's just the way the cycle works"

"What cycle?" Rick asked.

"There's a cycle, it doesn't matter how much of an ass you were as a human, how strong you are or how fast...everyone feels it. The guilt of killing someone, it's crushing" She said "That's why there's the emotion switch"

"Emotion switch?" Daryl asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah" She answered "There's a part of you that...wants to switch all of the humanity off so you don't feel guilty so you're the souless creature you were made into...most turn it off"

"Did you?" Lori asked.

She nodded slightly in response "Yeah...kind of"

"What do you mean kind of?" Dale asked.

"When I was turned...I switched it off" She said "Because my "friend" told me it would be helpful...but it wasn't...it seeped back in eventually"

"How long was it off for?" Shane asked, he wasn't trying to be snarky anymore. Just curious.

"About a year" She said "And then I felt it all..."

"How? How does it seep back in?" Lori asked.

"I'm not really sure, there's something in your brain that lets it, no matter how hard you try to push it away it gets in"

"How did yours come back if you switched it off?" Rick asked.

Charlotte stared at him, not particularly sure if she wanted to answer or not.

"It was christmas eve" She said "There was a little boy, he was wondering around on his own, lost and confused"

"You didn't-" Lori began

"No" She said shaking her head "I wish I hadn't even met him"

"Why?" Andrea asked.

"Because...I spent about half a year with him, the only person I was nice too...he'd lost his parents just like I had and he didn't have anyone to be there for him so I chose to do it and then he just disappeared" She said making a face "Nobody knew where he'd gone"

"Did you find him?"

"Oh yeah" She said narrowing her eyes "He was found about a month later, animal attack"

"What kind of animal?" T-Dog asked.  
"A wolf"

"A wolf attacked a little boy?" Dale asked.

"Yeah..." She said. She didn't look at any of them, just stared through them impassively "Well...if you would believe it was a werewolf then that's what it was..."

"A werewolf?" Shane asked. "You believe in werwolves?"

"You believe the dead walking around? Or vampire's?" Charlotte bit back "I'm not the only thing out there, there were werewolves"

"What happened to them?"

"Extint hopefully" She said rolling her eyes.

"Why?"

"Bites are like poison"

"To everyone?"

"No" She said "Vampires"

"Did you ever find the one that killed the little boy?" TDog asked.

"Yeah" She said "I found it"

"What did you do?" Rick asked.

"Nothing to begin with because I wasn't sure if it was him" She said shrugging "But eventually he let it slip...I let my anger get the better of me"

"Did you kill him?"

"No" SHe said "Well...not REALLY"

"What do you mean not really?" Daryl asked.

"I stabbed his jugular to start with" She said "But I did't realise that he was turning...full moon"

"Did you get bitten?" Shane asked.

"Yes I got bitten" She said sarcastically "No, I wouldn't be in front of you if I had"

"How did you get away?" Glenn asked.

"My "creater" killed it. But then I realised that it hadn't been the werewolf at all, he'd been compelled"

"Compelled?" Andrea asked.

"Mind compulsion" Charlotte said.  
"And?" Glenn asked.

"He'd been compelled to tell me it was him...and it wasn't, it had been my creator that had done it...he'd taken the little boy away...killed him i cold blood because he said I was getting too close to him"

"What did you do?" Rick asked.

"Too gorey" She said shaking her head "But I don't regret doing it"

"Why?"

"Because I loved that kid" She said "He was like the son I wouldn't get to have, I would've turned him when he got old enough but I never got the chance"

"You would've turned him?"

"Well I would've given him a choice, like I do all the time if I get close to someone" She said "I ask them if they want it, they say no...i leave them be..."

"So if we'd to ask right now...would you?" Andrea asked.

She laughed "No"

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"Well because I said so" She said "And because it's too complicated to go through"

"What is?"

"The transition" Charlotte replied "You get a choice, you live forever or you die"

"You chose to live forever?" Daryl asked.

"I didn't get the choice" She said. "My brother was to much of an ass just to let me die in peace"

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"I was dying" She said shrugging "Jonathan couldn't let me die"

"You said he died in the army" Andrea said.

"I lied...obviously" She said.  
"Was he even in the army?" Glenn asked.

"He was meant to be in the civil war...but he died before he got a chance to"

"The civil war?" Rick asked.

"Yeah"

"Wow that was.."  
"A long time ago" She said with a smirk. "Yeah I know"

"How did he die then?" Andrea asked.

Charlotte bit her lip again "He had to die"

"Why?" Lori asked.

"So I could live"

"You let yoru own brother die?" Shane asked.

"No" She said "Trust me if I could change thing's I wouldn't have let him save me...I would've died, like I was supposed to but it didn't happen that way...he gave up his own life to save mine"

Shane stared at her and frowned.

"I wouldn't have let him do it...he was my brother, the only family I had"

"You said that...you were twelve when your parents died" Dale said.

"Yeah?"

"How did they die?"

"They were murdered"

"Did you actually see it?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah" She said "Not that we cared"

"Why?" Rick asked "They were your parents"

"Yeah but they were bad bastards" She scoffed "I wouldn't count 'em as my parent's if it was my last dying breath"

Everybody shrugged, guessing what she meant. Daryl stared at her, he knew how she felt bein abused as a child and all though...she'd bee abused nearly one hundred years before him. He frowned at the thought and continued listening to what she was saying.

Eventually they all realsied she was becoming uncomfertable with the questions they were asking her. Daryl also knew the feeling, hating people questioning his actions. He liked to be left alone but then again he liked the company, even though he wouldn't admit it.

She stood and brushed herself off, brushing the dirt from her jeans and stalked off away from the now tired and quiet group. Daryl didn't know where she was going but he decided to follow and she turned to face him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Seein' where you were goin'"

"Why?" She smirked.

He shrugged slightly "Were they makin' you uncomfertable?"

"Not really" She said "They asked I told..it's that simple"

"You goin' to get food?" He asked raising an eyebrow and changing the subject.

She nodded "Being around people makes my throat dry"

"I'll come"

"Why?" She said "I'd rather go myself...I'm quicker"

"I'm starvin'" he shrugged lying easily.

"Funny" She smirked and turned "Well hurry up"

He frowned at her retreating back but followed her anyway, not particlarly sure why he was going with her...

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short...I'll try for the next one to be longer **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guy's sorry it's been a few day's been busy this weekend studying but here's chapter 13 and yes there is more Darlotte :) LOL "Darlotte" I don't even know if that works I just came up with it on the spot.**

**This chapter might be short again guy's but I hope you like it all the same and thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite my story I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**some of this is from "Save the last one" with the scenes with Andrea and Daryl in the woods...only it's now Charlotte and Daryl...so yeah.**

**Here it is...**

**Chapter 13: Swapping stories.**

Charlotte wasn't planning on feeding in front of Daryl, due to the fact that he would probably find it repulsive but she had to feed. He had followed her, not sure why Charlotte stopped when she smelt the rotten flesh, causing Daryl to bump into her.

"What?" He asked.

"Walker" She said her eyes darting around everywhere.

The two of them walked down the trail and yep, there it was. A walker hanging from a tree, Charlotte scoffed and folded her arms. Daryl moved forward seeing a note sticking to the tree.

"What does it say?" Charlotte asked.

"Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit." Daryl muttered "Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turns himself in to a big swinging piece of bait and a mess"

"Wow. Humans and their weird suicidal tendencies" Charlotte muttered.

"Look at him. Hanging up there like a big pinata . The other geeks came and ate all the flesh off his legs" Daryl said.

"If I was human...I would be sick. But thankfully I'm not"

Daryl glanced at her as she stared up at the stupid man who had turned into a walker and he chewed the inside of his lip.

"You think it's an instinct for you people to keep going?" She asked looking over at him.

He shrugged "Maybe.."

"Why did you?" She asked.

He shrugged again and turned on his heel.

"You just going to leave that guy like that?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked. She was now the one to shrug at him. He then pointed his arrow up at the walker and shot it. "Waste of an arrow" He huffed.

* * *

As the two walked around more Daryl huffed slightly " Where are they?" He demanded huffily.

"Uh...your guess is just as good as mine, hiding probably" Charlotte smirked.

"This ain't the mountain's of Tebet, it's Georgia" he said.

"Animals know how to hide Daryl...you scared we get lost?" She asked smirking.

"Been lost in the woods before" he said "I was younger then those kids back at the farm"

"Really?" She asked as she walked beside him.

"Yep" He muttered "Lost for nine day's, eating wild berries and wipin' my ass with poison oak" He glanced at her "My ass itched somethin' awful"

Charlotte tried to hold in her laugh but a giggle escaped and Daryl stared at her.

"I'm sorry...sorry that is a terrible story" She said shaking her head.

Though she knew she shouldn't laugh she couldn't control her laughter and Daryl even let a few laughs.

"Nobody noticed you were gone?" Charlotte asked.

"Nope" He said shrugging. "I got back after nine day's went through the back door and went into the kitchen. first thing I did was make a sandwich"

She looked over at him with a frown, he hadn't had that good of a life either and he was still living and breathing air.

"Don't worry nobody would've noticed if I went missin' either" She said with a shrug.

"What about you?" he asked.

She kept her gaze a head of her "What about me?"

"You said your parents were-"

"Bad bastards? Yeah" She nodded with a shrug "Doesn't bother me now...it was a long time ago what about your parents?"

"Mom died in a fire" he muttered "dad was a drunk"

She knew that he didn't want to say anything else so she didn't push it. "Don't worry my dad was a drunk too...Mom wasn't much better"

She could hear and smell the deer not to far from where the two were and she stopped Daryl from walking again and he frowned.

"There's a deer up there" She said pointing.

"You...want it?"

She smirked "No. You get it...it's all yours"

He nodded and moved forward, carefully and she watched his back as he moved. Why was she so drawn to this man? Was it because he was...so different from the rest of the group? Because he knew what it was like to have a prick of a dad? It just didn't really make sense to her at all but all she knew was that she wanted to feel his lips against hers again...but she wouldn't act on it not unless he wanted too.

She caught sight of a squirrel, and knew it wouldn't subside the hunger for long but it would do until she found something better. She caught it, luckily Daryl was still to preoccupied with the deer to notice her. She could hear shuffling and the scent of rotten flesh filled her nostrils again.

She caught sight of it, about ready to pounce at Daryl but Charlotte was faster and she had it beneath her, it struggled against her strong grip and tried chomping it's black and horrid looking teeth at her. She pulled the knife out from her pocket and stabbed it in the head and she stood.

Daryl was staring at her "Do walker's usually go for you?" He asked.

"No" She said "Your scent lingers, they can smell life coming from me because I've been around you, usually they won't go for vampire's...because well, we're dead so...our scent is pretty much the same to them"

She brushed her shirt off and folded her arms "You got your deer"

"I'm the best hunter out there" He smirked.

"Yeah...okay Dixon" She said shaking her head.

"Do Walker's smell dead to you?"

She raised an eyebrow "No. They smell worse" She said "We've got a very good nose that's how I can tell if there's walker's near by. It only takes one to appear...and then I can smell it it's disgusting"

"I would hope so...they don't smell like roses to us either" he said.

She walked past him, her hips swayed seductively as she did and Daryl stared at her. She was doing it deliberatly...to get some sort of reaction from him. He shook his head, grabbed the deer and followed her until they were at least halfway back through the woods.

"There's a bear" She smirked.

"A bear?" Daryl asked surprise filled his tone.

"Yes, a bear" She said "I like bears"

"You..."

"I eat them Daryl" She said shaking her head.

"Oh"

"They put up a good fight" She said with a grin, showing her teeth "I enjoy a fight"

"Are you gonna-"

"Go get it? yes..yes I am" She said "If you wanna stay then be my guest but it's not going to be pretty, so I'd recommend you to go back to camp"

"I'll wait" He said stubbornly.

"Suit yourself" She said and then stalked away from him.

She followed the smell and the low growls, wow two bears she'd come across. This one seemed to be a lot weaker than the last but it would do. She got it, sank her fangs into it's neck and drained it. She stood, rubbing her mouth furiously and went back to where Daryl was standing.

"You get it?" He asked raising his eyebrows.  
She nodded "yep"

He nodded back "We headin' back?"

"Definitely" She said and the two began walking again.

* * *

The more she was near him the more she wanted to kiss him, she stole glances every now and then and he did the same when she wasn't looking. He stopped, out of breath. He hid it well but Charlotte could hear his low and quick breathing.

"You want me to carry that?"

"No" He said tiredly.

"We could always stop and get back in the morning" She shrugged.

he stared at her and he shrugged.  
"I'm not going to eat you Daryl. We've been through this"

"I didn't say anything" He said shrugging again.

She rolled her eyes and moved forward, stopping just a few feet in front of him, she heard him gulp slightly.

"You want to keep going? or will we stop?"

"Keep goin'" He nodded, his eyes boring into hers.

"Suits me I could walk forever" She smirked.

Just as she was about to pull away from him, she thought to herself _Fuck it! _

And she pressed her lips to his hungrily, he was surprised for a moment, obviously not sure how to respond to what was happening but after a long minute he kissed back. She ran her tongue against his bottom lip and demanded entrance to his mouth and when he did their tongues quickly started to fight for dominance.

Daryl's hands moved to Charlotte's waist and he gripped her hips as her hands went around his neck, pulling him closer to her and then he moved, turning her so she was against the tree. Charlotte smirked against his lips and he bit her bottom lip, causing her to hiss and it was his turn to smirk.

After they decided it was best to pull back they stared at each other for a minute, in deep silence. Charlotte gave a quick smile and Daryl awkwardly returned it.

"We better get back then" She said with a smirk.

He nodded and followed her and Charlotte listened to his now quickened heartbeat. She'd did it again...kissed him. This was becoming, something more and more for Charlotte but she didn't know if she'd be able to do it again but she knew that she probably would.

She smirked at the thought as the two of them walked back to the farm...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guy's sorry it's gonna be another short chapter again, exams coming up and I really need to study but you're lucky I have to take breaks because this is how I'm doing this, I hope you enjoy. And Yes "Charyl" Sounds much more intriguing. **

**Thanks to: Emma(guest) Watergoddesskasey, FanFicGirl10, RoseO0o-3 and Audrey Whyte for your reviews and to all those who followed and favourited my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**It's events go with Nebraska but obviously it will flow a little differently. **

**Chapter 14: Nebraska**

The next day, Charlotte was still thinking about the night previous and how she'd been with Daryl, who was sitting next to her as everyone ate their breakfast. Glenn wasn't there and it wasn't until Charlotte listened in that she heard that Hershel had taken off. Glenn walked back over to the group with Maggie.

"Hershel's gone"

"Good riddance" Shane muttered.

Charlotte drew him a dirty look that he didn't see and she looked back at Glenn.

"That's my father you're talking about!" Maggie snapped at him.

"So?" Shane asked shrugging.

"Shane" Rick warned, Shane merely rolled his eyes at Rick and Charlotte was just about to say something when Lori interrupted.

"Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know" Maggie shrugged "Town's my best guess we...Beth needs him...she's not coping very well"

"I can go get 'im" Charlotte said.

Rick turned to look at her, seeing her serious expression, he sighed "You're not goin' alone"

She sighed "What part of vampire don't you people understand?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"What if you get bitten and can't him back?" Rick asked.

"I've been bitten. It's not as bad as people make it out to be" She shrugged.

Rick gawked at her and she frowned "So you're suggesting you put other people's lives in danger...to find one man when I can get him just by his scent and bring him back within the space of an hour?"

Rick tried to understand what she was getting at, but putting her in danger was what he thought of most, it didn't matter to him that she was a vampire, just that she had back up.

"I'll go" He said nodding.

"me too" Glenn said.

"I third that" Daryl said.

"You people are unbelievable" Charlotte said frowning.

"Better get goin'" Shane said "Ain' got all day"

Charlotte stared at him and then at Lori, she'd heard, not that she was listening in, but she'd heard Lori tell Rick she was pregnant...she just hoped Lori would be alright.

* * *

The four of them managed to get into the town without being caught up with any walkers.

"Can you...smell him?" Glenn asked.

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Yeah, he's in the bar" She said "how cliché"

"What?" Daryl asked.

"People do a disappearing' act they go straight to a bar" She said and went in first.

The four of them went in and there was Hershel, drinking at the counter.

"Hershel, you need to come back" Rick said "Your daughter...she needs you"

"I gave my family false hope. I robbed them of a normal grieving state...allowed myself to believe it too" Hershel said.

"You thought there was a cure. You can't blame yourself for holding out hope" Rick said.

"Hope?" Hershel spat "When I first saw you running across my field with your boy in your arms I had little hope that he would survive"

"But he did" Charlotte said.

"He did. Even though we lost Otis. Your man Shane made it back and we saved your boy, that was the miracle that proved to me miracles do exist. Only it was a sham, a bait and switch. I was a fool, Rick, and you people saw that. My daughter's deserve better than that"

"I promised Maggie that I'd bring you home safe" Rick said.

"He doesn't wanna walk I can carry him" Charlotte said.

Hershel didn't say anything and sighed slightly taking another drink of whatever it was he was drinking. Whiskey probably.

"So what's your plan Hershel?" Rick asked "Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?"

"Stop telling me how to care for my family, my farm. You people are like the plague. I mean we have a walking dead person to prove that"

"Thank you for that, that sent me down in a ball fo fire"Charlotte said rolling her eyes.

"Char" Daryl said to her and she glanced at him, knowing it was time to shut up.

"I do the christian thing, give you shelter and you destroyed it all"

"The world was already in bad shape when we met" Rick said.  
"And you take responsibility! You're supposed to be their leader!" Hershel spat back.

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes you are"

"Now come on. Your girls need you now, more than ever" Rick said nodding.

"I didn't want to believe you, You told me there was no cure, that those people were dead, not sick. Shane shot Lou in the chest and she just kept coming, that's when I knew what an ass I'd been. That Annette had been dead long ago and I was feeding a That's when I knew there was no hope. You know it like I do don't you? There's no hope for any of us" Hershel said.

"They need us to believe in. Even if we don't believe in ourselves" Rick said.

Suddenly the doors opened and in walked two men, Charlotte eyed them carefully and they put their hands up as in "We're not gonna do anything" gesture.

"I'm Dave and this scrawny looking' douche bag is Tony" The smaller of the two said.

"Eat me Dave"

"Hey, maybe some day I will"

"I can kill them...right?" Charlotte whispered to Rick, who shook his head. She rolled her eyes.

"How about we all have a drink?"

Dave poured everyone drinks, Charlotte still watched them like a hawk and he said something about losing loved ones and she tuned out listening to his heartbeat.

"We've come all the way from Philly" Dave said.

"We decided to head to Fort Benning"

Dave frowned "Place is overrun, there is no way out of this mess" He said "Where are you livin' now?"

"We're part of a larger group...we're just scouting...protecting each other from the walkers" Rick said.

"Walker's? That's what you call them?"

"yeah" Glenn said.

"That's good. I like that. I like that better than Lamebrains"

"More succinct" Tony said.

"Okay, Tony went to college"  
"Two years" Tony said.

"Good for you" Charlotte said with a fake smile.

"So what, you guy's set up on the outskirts or something?" Dave asked "are you on a farm"

Everything was silent, there was something off with these guy's.  
"It's not any of your business where we are" Charlotte said.

Dave eyed her almost hungrily and she clicked straight away what his end game with her was.

"Sure you can't make room for a few more?" he said still staring at Charlotte, who just eyed him back.

"Sorry but we don't know anything about you" Rick said.

"No that's true. You don't know anything about us. You don't know what we had to go through out there, the thing's we've had to do. I bet you've had to some of those thing's yourself. Am I right? Cause ain't nobody's hands clean in this world. We're all the same" Dave said.

"Yeah...and I can shoot rainbows outta my ass!" Charlotte snapped.

Tony moved forward and glared at her "Shut up"

"You gonna make me?" She asked.

He moved forward but Daryl held up his crossbow in the man's face and he glared at him hard. "I wouldnt' do that if I were you" Daryl said in a warning tone.

"Calm down" Rick said "Everybody calm down"

"I'll shoot you! I'll shoot you all and take your damn farm!" Tony shouted.

"What are supposed to do out there?" Dave asked, he was just about as calm as Rick was being.

"I hear Nebraska is nice" Rick said.

Charlotte saw his hand twitch towards his gun and he reached for it, and before anyone could even do anything he'd shot it, and Charlotte felt the sudden warmth under her ribs. She looked down and touched the wound.

"You're lucky I can't die" She growled looking up. Charlotte was about to run at him when Rick shot him in the head and she saw the other man aim his gun but she ran over to him and snapped his neck before he could do anything.

"I enjoyed that" She said.

"Are you..." Hershel began.  
"Don't worry...bullets out...it'll heal" She said with a smirk.

The five of the stood over the bodies, and suddenly the tires could be heard from outside.

"oh shit..." Charlotte muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been as long guy's still got tons of assessments to do and lot's of studying. And if anyone think's this is gonna be like a Twilight junk just don't read or review, you don't like my story just don't read it, okay? Good. Anyway for those who do like my story, I very much hope you enjoy...It's gonna be short again...might be shortest one yet...but I'll try and get it to be longer as I go on..**

**Chapter 15: TriggerFinger**

_"Oh shit..." _

Rick quickly picked up the weapons of the now two dead men and he frowned when the tire screeching got louder, Charlotte bit her lip and her eyes darted around and she went to the window, peering out.

"Hide" She said and the five of them quickly moved.

Charlotte Rick and Daryl at one side, Hersehl and Glenn at the other. Charlotte could hear them approching the bar door and she moved quickly blocking it so they couldn't get in. She looked to Rick who had stood up.

"Get down!" She hissed at him.

"Who's in there" A voice shouted demandingly.

"Rick get down" Charlotte hissed at him again "They won't hesitate"

"Your friends drew on us...we had no choice!" Rick shouted revealing himself.

Charlotte made a face at him and suddenly the windows exploded in gunfire and Charlotte was the only one who would've gotten hurt if she was human but luckily she wasn't.

"Just back down and nobody else get's hurt!" Rick called.

"Are you insane?!" Charlotte spat at him.

She heard the movement from behind her and made sure the enterance was blocked before she went to move finding that it was Glenn and Daryl who moved first.

"See...this would've been so much more easier if you'd let me come alone" Charlotte said to Rick.

Rick ignored her which pissed her off even more and he told Hershel to cover for Glenn and Daryl as they go get a car.

"You want me to cover for Glenn and Daryl?"

"You missed all that gun training. It could've come in handy now" Rick said.

"Nah, I can shoot. Just don't like to" Hershel replied moving.

They moved quickly and Hershel fired the gun at whoever tried shooting Glenn because Daryl was well in front of him.

"I can handle this" Charlotte said "Let me-"

"No..just stay here"

"I swear to god Rick! I'm a vampire. I can do this I can kill them all in a swift movement all it takes is-"

"Just trust me" he said.

She frowned and he moved away from her and she followed going to stand near Hershel. Hershel hit whoever and he fell to the ground moaning in pain. Suddenly the screeching tires appeared again and a truck pulled up.

"The lamebrains are coming!" A voice shouted. "We need to go...now!"

Charlotte spotted someone from the roof jumping down but they didn't land well and impaled their leg on the fence. Charlotte moved and was over to him within seconds. He was screaming out in agony and pain. She examined the wound before Rick and Hershel walked over to her and did the same and the scent of rotten flesh filled her nostrils she turned, seeing walker's devour a man who had been wounded by Hershel.

"That hatchet still in the car?" Rick asked Daryl who went to reply.

"We don't have time!" Charlotte snapped "They're closing in on us and you're the ones who are gonna get eaten...I caqn run remember!"

"We need to figure this out..we can't just leave him" Glenn said.

"You guy's are idiots" Charlotte said "Move"

She stared at the boy "This might hurt just a little bit" She said and Charlotte didn't hesitate as she pushed his leg upwards quickly tearing it from the fence and he screamed out as it made a sickening sound when it finally came out of the fence's grip. She moved him and Rick, Daryl and Glenn took him from her. He'd passed out from the pain She huffed slightly and a walker approched Hershel she swung her arm round, the head flying off and everyone stared at it and then at her.

"Told you..stay there" She said smugly and ran to the car anddrove it to where they were. They all piled in and she began driving again. "That is the most stupidist thing anyone's ever done in my lifetime"

"Well at least we got out of there" Glenn said.

"Yeah and now his buddies are gonna be looking for him" Charlotte said "It was idiotic. You killed those other two guy's without hesitation Rick...why didn't you just kill him?"

"He's a boy"

"He's an ass" Charlotte replied "If it hadn't been for the fact that he fell he would've shot Glenn or Daryl"

"We can manage" Daryl said.

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she sped through the abandoned town.

"Can't I just kill him?"

"No" Rick said.

She rolled her eyes "You humans with your humanity always getting the better of you"

"Right and you don't have humanity!" Rick said.

She glared at him through the rearview mirror "I can switch mine off if I want!"

"But you haven't meaning you wouldn't have let him die either"

"He's just as bad as the other two guy's. The worst of it is? they probably haven't seen women in months...and if they find the farm the women there are goners Rick it's a fact"

He didn't reply and Charlotte just kept driving the darkness soon turning to light.

* * *

They all got back to the farm and got out, Rick pulling the boy with him. Everybody stared in shock.

"We couldn't just leave him behind. He would've died"

"Better off dead" Charlotte muttered walking away from Rick.

After a while Hershel fixed up the boy's, who's name was Randall, leg and everyone moved into the living room. All having a very heated discussion about sending him away.

"I think we should let him heal before we send him away"

"I can heal him" Charlotte said "Then he's gone"

"No" Rick said.

"Buzz kill" She snapped back.

He rolled his eyes "You've messed up again" Shane said "Randall's friends are gonna come looking for him"

"He didn't mess up" Charlotte said even though she was pissed she wasn't gonna let Shane be a dick "He was just doing what he thought was right"

Shane went off on one "Yeah and soon enough all of us are gonna be dead thanks to him! What's the point in that?! How stupid was that thinking you could bring him back here?! It was a mistake!"

"Like the barn?" hershel asked. Everyone went silent. "Let me make one thing clear once and for all. This is my farm. Now I wanted nyou gone but Rick talked me out of it so do us all a favour and keep your mouth shut!"

Everyone kept quite and looked to Shane who was furious and he stormed out of the house and Andrea followed him. Charlotte rolled her eyes and folded her arms. She moved from the house going past everyone and looked out to where the field was she had to listen to make sure nobody was coming, thankfully nobody was and nobody would.

But it was just having to deal with Randall now that was the problem, she could heal him...but then again he could always tell his friends where they were. Well not if she erased his memories. She folded her arms and watched the field out in front of her..

Why was she still here again? Shouldnt she be gone by now? She'd done enough to save them and yet here she was...still around protecting people who obviously didn't want to be protected.

Now what was she supposed to do?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guy's I am so, so, so...so so so so sorry that I've been absent from this story. I lost insperation but after seeig Sunday's I got it back! There will be a new Character added: She belonged to WickedlyMinx, Her name is Katherine(Nina Dobrev) and if you read WickedlyMinx' old story then you'll know about Katherine. **

**This is still a Daryl/OC and it's now set in Season 3., I can't really work well with Season 2 but...decided to go with season 3 instead, it'll be much easier. **

**You will see a darker image of Char as it goes on. How ruthless she can be...I mean she is a vampire after all. She and Katherine will have a history with the Govoner. **

**I've changed Charlotte from JoJo Levesque to Kristen Stewart. **

**My poster for this story is available on Polyvore. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and again I'm sorry for being absent from this for so long. But I'm back for now. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 16. **

_**Atlanta, Georgia 1994**_

_She lay in the middle of the road, listening to the noises coming from the the people not to far away. It was peacful as she stared up at the night sky, the stars twinkling. She wasn't afriad to be what she was anymore. The lights of a truck stopped just beside her as she shut her eyes. The door opened and the footsteps running over to her. _

_"Miss..Miss are you okay? God...are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance?" The woman's voice said. _

_She opened her eyes "I'm just a little lost" She said honestly. _

_"But you're lying on the road" _

_"Not that kind of lost" She said rolling her eyes. She could hear the blood pumping in the woman's veins. _

_"Do you need help getting up?" _

_"You're too nice" Charlotte said sitting up and looking at the woman. "I bet you taste nicer" _

_"Wh-" _

_The woman didn't get a chance to finish, as her face changed, reddish purple veins appearing and her fangs elongating. She growled ferociously and bit into the woman's neck as she let out a scream. The blood felt warm as it seeped down her throat and dribbled onto her chin. The woman fell to the ground in a heap. The blood dripped onto her shirt as she stared down at the body. _

_"Well, well, don't You like to make a mess" A voice said and she turned. Seeing the brunette not to far away from her, her doey brown eyes staring at her. _

_"I love to make a mess" She replied narrowing her eyes. _

_"I'm Katherine" _

_"Charlotte" _

**PRESENT DAY, ABANDONED HOUSE**

The door burst open, revealing Daryl, Rick, Charlotte and Carl, T-dogg Glen and Maggie the entered the rooms, killing the unwanted dead guests. Daryl hushed Carl and looked to Charlotte, who put her hand out. Telling him that the owl was all his. He shot it. Charlotte heard the rest of the group enter, her concerns going straight to Lori, who was at least 9 months pregnant now. Her mind wondered to everybody that had died so far. Dale. Shane. Randall. Shane had died at no fault of his own though. She rolled her eyes at the thought before going downstairs. Everything was silent. She see Carl about to open a can of dog food and Rick knocked it from his hand.

"Walkers" T-Dog hissed.

The decomposing flesh drifted up Charlotte's nose and she scrunched her face up, and they all quickly managed to get out of the house. Aiding Lori as they did so getting her to safety. After about an hour of driving they all stopped.

"We got no place left to go" T-DOg said checking the map.

"This side shows were we were cut off, we'll never make it south" Maggie said.

"150 ahead" Daryl said.

"That was last week, it could be twice that by now" Glenn stated.

"This river could have delayed them. If we move fast -Hershel began saying.

"If we push west cause We can't keep going from house to house" The leader clearly stated. "We need to find a place to hold up for a few weeks" Rick said looking over at Lori in the car.

"Gonna fill up on the water" T-Dog said.  
"Knock yourself out" Rick said.

"She can't take much more of this movin' about" Hershel said to Rick.

"So what? She give birth on the run" Rick said.

"you see a way around that?" Hershel asked.

"Hey" Daryl said "While the others wash their panties, lt's go huntin'"

"Or I go...I'm faster" Charlotte said.

"When was the last time you fed?" Rick asked.

Charlotte thought for a minute before frowning "Good point"

"Let's go" Rick said and the Vampire and the Hunter followed him. As they walked Daryl spoke.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Charlotte asked.

"Control yourself around us" Daryl said.

She shrugged "I'm in control...it needs to be really bad before I need to kill someone"

"You can't kill any of them" Daryl stated.

"No shit" She snapped "I wouldn't and we both know it"

"Shhh" Rick hissed as they walked. "How exactly do we go about?"

As they walked along the railroad track they came across a pond "That's a shame" Daryl said and they stopped looking over to it. A prison.

"Would that do?" Charlotte asked "Look at the amount of walkers"

Rick stoated off a large grin o his face.

Daryl and Charlotte looked at each other before following him.

* * *

They all got to the prison, not sure how to even get over the fence. "We got plyers?" Someone asked.

"No but I can get over there...kill most of 'em"

"You're weak" Rick said "You need to converse your strength"

"I ain't that bad, I can kill some walkers" She said with a smirk and with that she was over the fence.

"I will never get used to that" Glenn said.

Charlotte shrugged slightly before looking around at the dead corpses.

"How come...they won't go for you?" Carl asked.  
"I'm dead little man" She smirked.

As she killed some, she noticed the other's run through, killing walkers while on their way. The blistering sun shone down on them, heating them up, also the bodies heated up, making Charlotte want to vomit. Rick comanded out orders for them to help kill the walkers while Charlotte attempted to kill the ones going for her.

They began arguing slightly about who was to shut the gate, Rick eventually said he'd do it. He was in the feild with Charlotte.

"I got you covered" She shouted to him and he gave her a nod as he ran. He ran up to the fence, as the others shot the walkers and Rick closed the gate. Charlotte noticed the walkers that were now surrounding him. She sped up and killed most of 'em.

Everybody shot the walkers in the feild down, and then they were all dead. Charlotte looked around as they came down from the towers.

"That was fantastic" Carol grinned at her, as she walked with Sophia, Charlotte grinned back.

"You okay?" Charlotte asked Lori.

"Haven't felt this good in weeks" Lori replied honestly.

"You need any help you let me know" Char said to her and Lori smiled, patting her shoulder.

Carol ran out onto the grass with Sophia "We haven't had this much space since we left the farm!" She said. Glenn killed the walker that was about to get up as they all walked into the open field. Charlotte grinned. This felt fantastic.

* * *

It was night now, everybody sitting around a fire eating food. Charlotte watched from the trees next to the prison as she wondered around past the walkers, trying to get herself some fresh blood. Not that it was easy. She finally found a few squirrels and then eventually a deer, as she listened to them all sing, she smiled slightly but the sound of crying and shouting filled her ears. And she zoomed back to the prison, seeing everybody moving around in panic.

She moved over the fence and over to where everyone was.

"You tryin' to give us a heart attack?" T-DOg growled.

"What?" She asked.

"Speedin' around us that fast" Glenn said.

She stared at them confused "I was out there"

"Not funny Char" Maggie said.

"I swear to god, I was feeding on a deer" She said.

She looked around, and something white caught her eye. She glanced up to the tower to see that the white had disappeared. Her imagination maybe?

"So it wasn't you?" Lori asked.

"No" She said "I swear...I wouldn't do that"

She looked around and listened, only hearing breathing. But something caught her eye again and she looked up to the tower.

"What is it?" Rick asked.  
"I don't know..." She said slowly. "Stay here"

She then zoomed over to the tower and went in, there definitely had been a figure. She kicked the door open and the girl in the white dress jumped up in surprise. Charlotte stopped moving.

"Charlotte" She said.  
"Katherine" Char hissed "What are you doing here?"

"Last time I saw you, it was 2003"

"Last time I saw you I promised it would be your last day"

"We were like sisters once" Katherine said putting her hands up "Don't you remember?"

"I told you I would put a stake in your heart"

"You need to catch me fir-"

Katherine didn't see it coming and before she knew it she was on her back and out the window, the sound of glass shattering behind them as they landed on the ground. Charlotte let out a groan.

"Hmm..someone hasn't been taking her protein bars" Katherine said and Char looked up with a growl she grabbed her again and pinned her to the ground.

"Charlotte!" Rick shouted.

"You're dead" Charlotte said.

"For years now" katherine said.

"I'll kill you, you know that"

"Not if I kill them first...maybe the pregnant one"

"You wouldn't even dare" Char hissed and she was then on her back.

"I would. We both know I would"

"Get the fuck off me" Char snarled and threw her off. She got up wiping her brow.

"We both know how this will end" Katherine said.

"Yeah with you dead" Charlotte growled.

"Who the hell is that?" Daryl's voice said.

Char looked over at them and then something sharp went into her stomach, and she let out a groan and fell to her knees.

"We know who's stronger here Char"

"You step away from her" Rick's voice said as he aimed the gun at Katherine.

"That won't do you much good" Katherine said. "I'm upset that you won't introduce me Char"

Charlotte pulled the wood out of her stomach and dropped it, letting out a groan before standing up. The two vampires glared at each other.

"I want you gone!" Charlotte hissed.

"No. It seems cozy here...there are people"

"You're not getting anywhere near 'em Katherine"

"Watch me-" Katherine began but Charlotte stopped her and punched her and Katherine fell back on her ass her white dress now even more dirtier than it was before.

"They are not for your entertainment" Charlotte said.

"Says the one who killed five people within ten seconds back in the ninties" Katherine said.

"That was then. This is now"

"Who is she?" Rick asked.

"I'm an old friend" Katherine said.

They glared at each other for another minute before surprising everyone by hugging.

"Rick, guy's this is Katherine. I mentioned her before" Charlotte said.

"Oh right...you didn't say she was so pretty" T-dog grinned. Charlotte rolled her eyes as Katherine flipped her hair back with a grin.

"Thank you" She said.

"Don't mention it"

"We'l keep watch Rick you get some rest" CHar said and he merely nodded as the two began walking. Char's eyes met Daryl's who gave her a small smile and she returned a bigger one. She needed to remember to kiss him later.

"You two got somethin' going on?" Katherine asked.

"Maybe" Charlotte replied.

"Oh" Katherine rolled her eyes.

"So where have you been hiding?"

"Not been hiding...been tortured" Katherine said.

"What? By who?" Char asked.

"The Govoner"

"The Govoner?"

"Philip Blake...name ring any bells?"

Charlotte's face fell "Oh. Him"

"Yeah..him. He found me...tortured me...put me in this stupid thing" She said motioning to the white dress.

"What are you gonna do about the daylight?" Char asked trying to get Philip Blake out of her mind.

"I have my ring" She said showing it off.

They looked at the group as the walked. "Nice little thing you got going here"

"Yeah" Char shrugged "They've been good to me"

"They know what you are I take it"

"Found out months ago...you know normal people would freak...them? They asked questions"

"Wow" katherine said.

"You wanna stay here Kat you need to know not to go near them"

"I know..just as long as you get me new clothes" Katherine said to her.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, her thoughts going back to Philip Blake. How the hell was she supposed to get away from him?


End file.
